Teardrops on my Guitar
by Sunken-Battleships
Summary: Hermione feels rejected by her best friend, falls for a unexpected person, has a troubled life of romance. And she wonders if she will ever have a happy ending. Post OoTP-Post Hogwarts time period. Chapters 1-2 resubmitted
1. Mione

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I had nothing to do with creating it, cause if I did then well.. We-ell, it wouldn't have ended where it did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teardrops on My Guitar either, Taylor Swift wrote and composed it released in her album Taylor Swift in 2006.**

**Note: This chapter has been resubmitted, I'm working on doing that chapter by chapter so it makes more sense and has more details and to help with the spelling mistakes I've made.  
**

Chapter One: 'Mione

Hermione slammed her books in to her school bag angrily, she was getting sick of Lavender and _Won Won_. She stormed out of the Gryffindor common room with hot tears springing to her deep brown eyes, not paying any attention to where she was going till she turned a corner and- WHAM! She collided with none other then Draco Malfoy." Sorry 'Mione." He mumbled as he picked up his bag.

" Can't you watch where you going ferret?" She spat at him angrily not realizing what he said till she had gotten several yards away and when she turned back around wanting an explanation to what he meant by saying that, but he had disappeared. Hermione then broke in to a run this time avoiding running in to people this time and almost did a running dive in to the seat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table." Oh my gosh! You will not believe what just happened." Hermione said breathing deeply.

" Ron snogged you?" Ginny asked hopeful, she also had been getting annoyed with Lavender and Ron's constant show of affection in public.

" No, actually, Malfoy said sorry." Hermione said it slowly watching Ginny's reaction, wondering if Ginny would act the same way she did.

" WHAT!" Ginny shrieked sounding stunned, then jumped up, looking over at the Slytherin Table for Draco Malfoy.

" Something wrong Gin?" Harry asked worried, sitting down next to her.

" Oh, nope nothing." Ginny answered going bright red." What in the world happened?" Ginny then faced Hermione again.

" I was mad at Ron and I walked in to him." Hermione said with a slight shrug of not caring, even though her mind was racing in circles.

" And he apologized.. Seriously. And boys think girls are confusing?" Ginny gaped at her best friend.

*** DADA Class, the next day

Severus Snape walked in to the classroom looking furious about something.

" You will be paired in to separate groups for this term. You will practice the spells I set for you together, there will be no complaining about the groups. They are set up to make you work harder so you can pass your tests this year so you may continue in to your N.E.W.T.S. The groups will be as following. Potter with Brown. Weasley with Parkinson. Thomas with Crabbe. Patil with Zabini. Malfoy with Granger. Finnegan withGoyle..." Snape drawled on saying nothing of importance to anyone really.

Hermione at first gave Harry a sympathizing glance before hearing her partner. She almost shouted at Snape." I have a important meeting with the headmaster I shall expect you to practice on non-verbal spells under your substitute teacher Samuel Graam." Snape finished before leaving, Professor Graam had just entered the room." I will give you each five minutes to get to know your partner before starting. Several things happened once,

Lavender squealed and began asking Harry about Ron,

Ron gave one look at Parkinson and started complaining despite being told not to.

Dean and Crabbe started getting in to some sort of fist fight,

Draco Malfoy just plopped in to his sit, clearly wondering if this class was even worth taking,

" Hey um, about yesterday. Ron had gotten me angry. I.. er. um. Over reacted. Sorry." Hermione said asking herself why in the world she was apologizing to Malfoy of all people. Draco raised his eyebrows.

" Apology accepted." Draco responded coldly standing up." That's all Weasel has managed to do." He muttered the last part to himself, Hermione couldn't help but hear it. She gave Draco a glare before pulling out her wand, even though Ron was making her furious, she wasn't going to let him be insulted by Draco and let the ferret get away with it. Then the dueling began..


	2. Question and Hug day

Chapter Two: Question and hug day

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were sitting in the Library working on homework for DADA.  
"Have you ever even finished a school book Malfoy?" Hermione said surprised.

" Is this ask Malfoy questions day or something. And yes I have finished a school book, but obviously not as many as you." Draco said rolling his eyes at the Mud-Blood.

" Of course it is! Let me think of some more questions." Hermione answered with a smirk.

" Oh great, I'm going to be interrogated by a Mud-... a Muggle born." Draco said quickly changing what he was about to say. After several minutes they were back to laughing, and had started asking each other questions.

" I have not! How was your summer?"

" Wretched, yours?"

" Good, thankfully I got to spend it with Ginny and Harry. Hows Pansy?" Hermione asked just to see his reaction. He looked revolted.

" I don't know or care, what's your favorite color?"

" Blue, yours?"

" Green. How come you hang out with Potter?"

" He's a great guy, what's your favorite subject?"

" Potions, yours?"

" Defense against dark arts... Do you have a dark mark?" Hermione asked before she could help herself. Draco gave her a blank expression before pulling up his left sleeve slightly revealing his dark mark. Before Hermione could say anything Madam Pince caught them.

" OUT OF BED IN THE LIBRARY AT THIS HOUR! OUT I SAY, OUT!" She yelled looking horrified. Draco and Hermione scampered laughing at the look on Madam Pince's face. They ran right in to Harry.

" Hermione there you are! Ginny and I have been looking all-" He stopped noticing Malfoy.

" Oh you have?" Hermione said trying to contain her laughter." Cya tomorrow Draco." She said quickly hugging him before leaving with Harry.

" Hermione, what the heck was that?" Harry asked her once they got in to the common room,

" Dra-Malfoy and I are friends, in a way." Hermione said before hugging Harry and leaving him there totally confused...


	3. Fights

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter universe yet, but it's on my birthday present want list thing.**

**Note: This chapter has been resubmitted, I'm working on doing that chapter by chapter so it makes more sense and has more details and to help with the spelling mistakes I've made.**

Chapter Two: Question and hug day

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were sitting in the Library working on homework for there Defense Against Dark Arts.

"Have you ever even finished a school book, Malfoy?" Hermione said surprised at his either stupidity or complete stubbornness.

" Is this ask Malfoy questions day or something, you've been asking me questions constantly for the past hour. And yes I have finished a school book, but obviously not as many as you." Draco said rolling his eyes at Hermione, clearly not interested in working on school work.

" Of course it is! Let me think of some more questions." Hermione answered with a slight smirk.

" Oh great, I'm going to be interrogated by a Mud-... a muggleborn." Draco said quickly changing what he was about to say. After several minutes they were back to laughing over hardly anything, and had started asking each other questions.

" I have not! How was your summer?"

" Wretched, yours?"

" Good, thankfully I got to spend it with Ginny and Harry. Hows Pansy?" Hermione asked just to see his reaction. He looked revolted.

" I don't know or care, what's your favorite color?"

" Blue, yours?"

" Green. How come you hang out with Potter?"

" He's a great guy, what's your favorite subject?"

" Potions, yours?"

" Defense against dark arts... Do you have a dark mark?" Hermione asked before she could help herself. Draco gave her a blank expression before pulling up his left sleeve slightly revealing his dark mark. Before Hermione could say anything Madam Pince caught them.

" OUT OF BED IN THE LIBRARY AT THIS HOUR! OUT I SAY, OUT!" She yelled looking horrified. Draco and Hermione scampered laughing at the look on Madam Pince's face. They ran right in to Harry, who was looking for something, or someone.

" Hermione there you are! Ginny and I have been looking all-" He stopped noticing Malfoy, then his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched.

" Oh you have?" Hermione said trying to contain her laughter but ended up laughing harder." I guess I'll see you tomorrow Draco." She said quickly hugging him before leaving with Harry to head back to the Gryffindor tower.

" Hermione, what the heck was that?" Harry asked her once they got in to the common room,

" Dra-Malfoy and I are friends, in a way." Hermione said before hugging Harry and leaving him standing there totally confused and trying to figure what was just told to him..


	4. Why?

Chapter Four: Why...

Hermione entered her dormitory crying.

" Ginny, what are you doing here?" She asked sobbing.

" Looking for you, what did Ron do this time? Or was it Malfoy?" Ginny said reaching for her wand.

" Ron and I got in a fight earlier and Malfoy was comforting me, Ron came in saw us and accused me of going to snog Malfoy.. Boys are so stupid!" Hermione said falling against her bed.

" Not all." Ginny trying not to smile.

" What happened?" Hermione said sitting up.

" Harry kissed me and asked me out!" Ginny have squealed.

" Oh my gosh! Congrats! It's high time he did that." Hermione said hugging her best friend.

" Thanks, you sure you don't want me to hex any of the boys that mess with you?" Ginny said standing up.

" If Crabbe or Goyle ask me out then I give you full permission to hex what is left of them." Hermione said smiling through her tear stained face. Ginny laughed then walked to her dormitory.

*** Outside potions class the next day

"Hermione!" Ron called after her, potions class had just ended and it was lunch break. Hermione looked behind her quickly then walked off leaving a confused and hurt Ron.

" Are you just trying to get Hermione to hate you more or something?" Harry asked looking around for Ginny.

" NO! I was going to apologize. I over reacted you told me last night to apologize." Ron said sounding more hurt.  
" Fine then. Well she's probably at lunch." Harry said finally spotting Ginny and running over to her. Ron failed to notice the quick kiss they exchanged with each other.

*** The Great Hall. (lunch time)

Ron looked around frantically for Hermione but didn't see her anywhere.

" Harry you sur- HARRY! That's my sister I your snogging!" Ron said forgetting what he was first asking Harry. Harry and Ginny looked at Ron.

" Yea it's your sister I know, I was going to ask you but you where to upset looking for Hermione." Harry said quickly explaining.

" WON WON! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" Lavender Brown came running up and squeezing Ron to near death with a hug. Ginny and Harry quickly disappeared knowing that they didn't want to see another Won Won/Lav Lav seen...


	5. Musical Feelings

Chapter Five: Musical feelings

Ginny trudged up to her bed, she hadn't seen Hermione at Lunch or Dinner. Harry said he only saw her at classes. Where was she? As she passed Hermione's dorm she heard a guitar being played lyrics to the song being sung along with it.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Ginny pushed the door open to see who it was.

" Hermione! I never knew you could play a Guitar!" Ginny gasped.

" Oh, hey Ginny," Hermione said ignoring what the younger girl said.

" Ron's been looking for you all day." Ginny stated sliding on to Hermione's bed.

" I know."

" So then why don't you talk with him?"

" I don't want to fight with him again,"

" He want's to apologize."  
" Last time he wanted to apologized he accused me of almost snogging Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said looking up she had tears in her eyes."Ialmstwisided." Hermione muttered.

" What was the last thing you said?" Ginny asked curiously.

" Nothing." Hermione said lying down her bed. Ginny was silent for a bit.

" Well good night Hermione, and by the way. I want to see you at meals tomorrow." Ginny finished with a smirk. Hermione laughed and said good night before going to bed herself. 

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I didn't have anything to do with the making of Teardrops on my Guitar, the gorgeous genius Taylor Swift did in her album Taylor Swift released in 2006. Though I can still sit here and fantasize about it!**_


	6. Reporter and Reported

Chapter Six: Reporter and Reported

Luna Lovegood sat down at the Three Broomsticks waiting for someone." Two butterbeers please," She asked Madam Rosmerta's assistant Geoffrey Vere.

" Two eh? Waiting for someone I take it." He said handing her the butterbeers.

" I hope so, did you know, your surrounded by wrackspurts.. And be careful for Nargles. There normally attracted to wrackspurts." Luna said absentmindedly stirring her butterbeer..

" Hey Luna! Sorry I'm late." Neville said coming in.

" Hello Neville. How are you today?" She asked smiling at him.

" I'm good, you?" And so there conversation continued. But they where obviously not the only ones in the Three Broomsticks having a special meeting.

" I can't stand that tea shop! And Cho was in there ugh," Harry said in disgust.

" Aw, c'mon Harry it's not that bad." Ginny said pushing him playfully.

" Careful Ginny or else I'll take you there." Harry responded smiling.

" You wouldn't dare Potter!" She said in mock anger causing Hermione to burst in to laughter.

" You two are impossibly funny. Well I'm off to Honeydukes, I'll leave you two lovebirds here." She said standing up.

" Your leaving? Er.. Okay, have fun and if you see my git of a brother slap him for me." Ginny said looking a little downcast but cheery.

Hermione entered Honeydukes which was packed as usual." Hey 'Mione!" Draco said surprising Hermione." Hi Draco," Hermione replied looking back down at the candy." So how have you been? I have seen you around much." Hermione asked looking back up at him.

" I haven't seen you around much either, and I've been fine." Draco answered.

" You want to check out Zonko's?" Hermione then asked him.

" Sure." Was his smiling reply. They started walking out of Honeydukes but Hermione tripped on Lavender Brown's foot causing her to fall in to Draco's arms. Ron had just looked over and saw Hermione and Draco, he glared at Draco and stormed out of the shop. Hermione and Draco noticed this,

" One second Draco I'll be right back." Hermione said following Ron." Ron, what the heck was that about?" Hermione asked him.

" Your back to snogging Malfoy, Hermione how can we be friends if your dating my arch-enemy?" Ron asked sounding hurt.

" WHAT? I am not dating Draco, I am not snogging him. You are the stupidest guy I have ever met... Draco and I are just friends." Hermione said, this time it was her who was sounding hurt.

" Hermione it's so obvious, why are you wasting your time lying.. And if your not dating or snogging each other what was that in Honeydukes?" Ron asked angrily. He and Hermione had started to draw a crowd. Neville, Harry, Luna and Ginny where fighting there way towards the front of the crowd.

" THAT! I tripped on someone and fell on Draco, you are so stupid! And since when did you care who I hung out with, you got your own girl-friend already." Hermione said trying not to laugh or cry, but in the end she ended up crying hysterically.

" Nice going Ron." Harry muttered to him as he and Ginny arrived over to Hermione, Draco already had his arm around her. Luna and Neville invited them all over to there table which was pretty big.  
" Hermione, you going to be okay?" Neville asked. Hermione nodded as more tears poured out. Harry ordered some more butterbeer. Draco continued holding Hermione well Ginny spoke to her calming her down. After about half an hour it was starting to get dark so they decided to head back up to the castle. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and waited for everyone else to pass.

" Draco. Since, you and Hermione are friends now I guess I have to tell you a few things. 1- Hermione is just like my sister so if you hurt her you will answer to me. 2- Thank you for helping calm her down today. That was. Really nice of you." Harry said before walking passed Draco in to Hogwarts.

" Hey Harry, can you make sure that Miss Skeeter doesn't make Ron look like a total git?" Ginny asked.

" What do you mean?" Harry responded confused.

" Rita is threatening to write a article about this." Ginny said.

" Oh. Yea. That wouldn't be good, as much as I would love to see it," Harry said trying not to laugh.


	7. A Rash Revenge

Chapter Seven:A rash revenge

It was over a week since the Hogsmeade incident. Nothing had changed much between Ron and Hermione other then the fact that they probably hated each other more. It was a Sunday so fortunately there were no classes. But there was a slight problem, Fred and George said that where going to visit some time that day. It was around 1pm when Hermione and Draco where strolling around the Hogwarts halls looking for something to do." The correct answer would b-" Hermione suddenly stopped talking as Ron and Lavender exited a empty classroom.

" Hermione-" Ron began. Hermione not wanting to hear what he had to say turned around and kissed a surprised Draco. Ron sneered and dragged Lavender off. Hermione realizing what she just did, ran-leaving Draco standing there totally stunned. She took every possible short cut she knew and ran in to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was breathing heavily.

" Hermione! You alright?" Ginny asked sliding off Harry's lap and walking over to her friend.

" I don't think so." Hermione said falling in to a empty chair, Ginny perched herself on the edge of it before asking Hermione another question.

" Did Ron yell at you, or get mad? If so I will hex him so that he can never sit down again." Ginny said her anger starting to rise.

" No! It's what I did." Hermione said trying to remain calm." Ikisdmlfoy." She added hardly audible.  
" What, didn't quiet catch that." Harry said standing up and walking over to Hermione." I said.. I kissed Malfoy." Hermione answered her voice starting to waver.

" YOU WHAT? But Mione, why?" Harry couldn't help but yell in surprise at first.

" What did Malfoy say?" Ginny asked trying her best not to make a face.

" I am feeling so revolted Fred." Hermione heard George's voice.

" Talk about it George, Mione's growing up!" Fred said smirking.

" And she already-" George continued,

" Has chosen her prince charming-" Fred said completing George's sentence. Ginny walked over and slapped them.

" You two are wretched, Hermione probably had a really bad experience. She and Ron haven't been friends for months, so leave her alone before I hex you both in to next week." Ginny said angrily. Fred and George flinched before apologizing to Hermione.

" To answer all your questions. I kissed Draco because I saw Ron with Lavender and I wanted to hurt Ron so I turned around and Draco was with me so yea... He didn't have time to answer I left as soon as I could which was after Ron left. And I am growing up, and if you ever say Draco Malfoy is my prince charming again I will hex you into next week and when we get there I'll let Ginny hex you in to the next week after that!" Hermione said standing up.

" Where you going Hermione?" Ginny asked also standing.

" I'm going to talk with Draco... Then Ron.. Then.. Whatever." Hermione started to leave.

" Good luck Mione!" Ginny called after her before starting to explain to the twins that she and Harry were dating...


	8. Forgiven

Chapter Eight: Forgiven

Hermione made her way through Hogwarts hoping to find Draco, she finally did. He was talking with several other Slytherins.

" Ahem, excuse me but can I borrow Draco?" Hermione said, hating herself as she did so. Draco muttered something to them then stood up and follower Hermione.

" Um.. About earlier." Hermione started, Draco's face remained blank and his arms remained crossed." I really wanted to get Ron mad.. And I didn't want to hear what he said. So um. I was rather rash.. And um." Hermione kept stopping not sure what to say. _Darn you Malfoy, just say something!_ Hermione couldn't help thinking." Great. I've never been stuck in a situation like this and I have no idea what to say!" Hermione said voicing her last thoughts by mistake.

Something like a grin slid on to Draco's face, but it wasn't his normal grin. This one was less. Malfoyish?

" You know, you may be the smartest girl in the school but your not the brightest." Draco said still grinning. Hermione said nothing but took a step towards him.

" Oh really? Not the brightest.. Then who is?" Hermione dared him, taking a second step closer to Draco who remained leaning against the wall.

" I dunno, not you." Draco said grinning even more.

"Well.. Um... I gotta go.. Go.. Um.. Yea, what the heck." Hermione said leaning in and kissing Draco again. Unfortunately Ron had chosen that exact time to turn down this hall, neither Hermione or Draco noticed him.

" Seriously, will you two find a room?" Ron sneered at them causing them to jump apart.

" Half the time you don't with Lavender, so shut it Ronald." Hermione snapped at him finding herself going bright red.

" I can't believe I liked a mudblood like you." Ron retorted storming off. Hermione walked off in the other direction, leaving a angry Draco leaning against the wall.

*** Gryffindor Common Room. Same day

Hermione was sitting staring in to the fire. It was almost 11pm. She heard the portrait door open and saw Ron walk in. Hermione jumped up grabbed his arm and forced him on to the cough.

" Ronald Weasley we need to talk." She said as he tried to remover his arm from her strong grip.

" Oh yea. About what?" He scoffed, finally calming down.

" There is absolutely nothing between me and Malfoy. Earlier today... When I kissed him, I only did that because I wanted to get you mad... Maybe even jealous. And about this afternoon. Well um, I don't know why the heck I did it. I really don't know," Hermione said trying to look Ron in the eye. Neither of them noticed Harry coming down the stairs from the boys dormitory.

" Oh yea, you randomly go around snogging boys and you don't know why." Ron's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

" Ron listen to me! It won't happen again. Now if you take back calling me a mudblood we can be-" Hermione was cut off suddenly.

" RON CALLED YOU A MUDBLOOD!" Harry shouted pulling his wand out.

" Harry! Quiet before you wake up everyone." Hermione hissed, but the damage was already done. Students began pouring out of the dormitories.

" 'ey ar we havin a partyt or sumfin?" Ginny asked half asleep rubbing her eyes.

" Ron called Hermione a mudblood." Harry responded his wand still drawn and pointed at Ron.

" RON WHAT?" The whole common room exploded, not before long Samuel Graam and Minerva McGonagall arrived to make everyone go back to bed. Harry worried that Hermione and Ron would never forgive each other after this...


	9. Defense Against Dark Arts

Chapter Nine: Defense against dark arts.

" You will continue to practice on the Vixuncious curse non-verbally, and it's counter curse Vocunxious." Snape said lazily leaning back in his seat to watch his class with half closed eye lids. Immediately there several yelps as pain erupted around the class room. And right after that started Snape began telling everyone that they did it badly and how.

" Miss Brown if you give Mr Weasley one more disgusting look like that when your supposed to be cursing Potter I will see you expelled personally. Weasley, that was a pathetic attempt at a non-verbal spell concentrate! Potter, pay attention to what I am saying so you can work on your pathetic attempt of a spell." Snape snapped.

Harry didn't retort to what Snape said, knowing fully well it was pathetic even if he was doing it on a giggling girl that to busy trying to get Ron's attention.

" Mr Thomas, I would like to see you after class about why your non-verbal, non-contact spell turned in to a brawl. Mr Finnigan I would like to see you also. Mr Malfoy pay more attention if you wish to pass your NEWTS you should all be paying attention." Snape continued to drawl on in his annoyed voice.  
Finally after what seemed hours of endless corrections and torture the class ended, everyone going in there different ways for a quick break, Ron with Lavender, Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry with Hermione and Draco.

" You two don't mind if I join you? I personally don't want to be anywhere near Ron, because I almost hexed him two night's ago." Harry asked them.

" Sure Harry," Hermione responded.

" Not meaning to pry, but why did you almost hex Weas-Ron?" Draco asked.

" He called 'Mione a mudblood." Harry answered as they took another turn towards the library.

" Want to do something worthwhile Harry and practice the Vixuncious spell?" Hermione asked after spending a few minutes reading books.

" Oh you mean against someone that isn't trying to get Won Won's attention?" Harry asked as he couldn't help but add the sarcasm to his voice.

" Can't see why anyone would want to do such a thing like that." Ginny said walking over and sliding in to Harry's lap." Since when did we start hanging out with Mal-Draco?" Ginny then asked trying to be civil for Hermione's sake.

" Since Ron started acting like a git." Harry said." Plus he's Hermione's... Friend." Harry finished.

" Oh, just wait till lunch." Ginny said smirking.

" Why?" Draco and Harry asked suspiciously.

" You didn't do anything rash did you Gin?" Hermione asked looking from her book. Draco gave her a look that said something along the lines of your one to talk about rash actions. Earning him a glare.

" Of course not Mione, Come on Draco. Let's see how good you really are at quidditch." Ginny said with her smirk still on her face.

" Hey Ginny, I am your boyfriend aren't you forgetting something?" Harry asked in a fake annoyed voice.

" Harry shut up before you start sounding like a male Pansy." Hermione said putting her books in to her bag. Everyone laughed at her comment... 


	10. The Dark Mark

Chapter Ten:The Dark Mark

Ginny couldn't believe it. She was actually having a nice time with Draco Malfoy. There tiny quidditch game had just ended and it was getting dark. Suddenly Ginny gasped. There was a dark mark right above the school." How could we have missed that!" She exclaimed as they broke in to a run towards the school. Right after they entered they met a horrid seen. There were bodies strewn all over the great hall and plenty more still dueling and badly scarred." LUNA!" Ginny gasped running towards the Ravenclaw girl cornered by Bellatrix Lestrange and another death eater." AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix shrieked her wand pointing at the helpless and wand-less fifteen year old...

(Flashbacks from before the battle)

_Luna Lovegood's PoV_

I slowly drifted in for lunch, but on my way to the Ravenclaw table I noticed there was something going on at the Gryffindor table, so I headed there instead. Anyways I had an excuse to go over there, my best friend was over there. I got my answer to what was wrong half way to the table when suddenly Mrs Weasley's voice boomed across the great hall (Howler I guess)." RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD APOLOGIZE TO HER, YOU DON'T DESERVE A FRIEND LIKE HER. I ALMOST WISHED HARRY DID HEX YOU YOUR LUCKY HERMIONE STOOD UP FOR YOU. I AM INCREDIBLY ASHAMED OF YOU AND YOUR ACTIONS AND SO IS YOUR FATHER. I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT YOU ARE NOT WELCOME INSIDE THE BURROW TILL YOU APOLOGIZE TO HERMIONE AND MEAN IT!" Mrs Weasley's voice continued on, once making a comment about how 'that Malfoy' deserved to be Hermione's friend more then Ron did. As Luna looked at the Gryffindor table for Ginny she noticed her next to Harry laughing hysterically at Ron's face...

_Cho Chang's PoV_

I wished today would never end, it was so wonderful. I decided to make my intentions clear earlier today, now all I have to do is find him! And tell him that I love him." That girl doesn't even deserve a Gryffindor like him!" I absent mindlessly said out loud.

_" Hm, What Cho?" Marietta asked confused._

_" I can't stop thinking about him and the Gryffindor brat's dating him." I said angrily._

_" Well, why don't you tell him? He's on the quidditch field with Ginny." Marietta said confused, hoping I hadn't had a love potion by mistake by the looks of it. Which of course I didn't, I mean that's the dumbest idea ever._

_" That little Brat! She can't stop me from being with my true love!" I exclaimed happily jumping up running off to find the dashing Gryffindor that had captured my heart. Finally! I spotted him on his way to or from the quidditch field, I didn't care. I ran up to him and kissed him._

_Colin Creevey's PoV_

"Darn Snape and his Homework! I'm going to learn nothing from him." I slammed my book shut and decided to watch the three people playing quidditch. Ginny was rather gorgeous today, but I felt that in _a brotherly way (she already has to many) not a romantic one, anyways she already had her 'Prince Charming'. I let out a sigh and leaned back in to my chair._

_" Hey Colin." Larry Cooper said half waving to me as he fell on to his bed._

_" Wassup?" I asked, I could tell he was annoyed about something today._

_" It's her!" He groaned turning to face me. I tried my best not to laugh or roll my eyes for Larry's sake._

_" What now?" I asked, trying to sound bored, her happened to be my ex Girlfriend_

_" She is still trying to convince me to convince Hunter to drop out of Hogwarts." Larry said rolling his eyes at me._

_" One would think that siblings get along, I mean Marietta's in Ravenclaw what could she have against a Gryffindor!" I said sighing again._

_" Marietta loathes everyone. Hunter is top of the list." Larry half explained, he then fell asleep. I feel asleep shortly after that still at my desk. Little did I know the surprise that would await me when I woke up... _

(Back to normal)

Bellatrix had just fired the worst unforgivable curse.

" LUNA!" Ginny yelled again, fear in her voice. Colin Creevey noticing what was going purposefully put himself in the way of the killing curse, then. Everything went black for him. Bellatrix just laughed, raising her wand again intending to finish what she started.

" Stupify!" Draco near shouted pointing his wand at his surprised aunt.

" Malfoy! The Dark Lord will be incredibly displeased in you." Bellatrix's partner said turning to face him.

" Not as much as he will be with me." Harry said making a slashing movement with his wand. The death eater looked rather young for some reason, probably even younger then Draco, but surprisingly he had mastered non-verbal spells, with a flick of his wand he sent the other spell in the other direction. Cho Chang and Marietta had just ran in to the room to see this. The other death eater laughed at them pulling his mask off.

" Hunter Edgecombe!" Ginny gasped.

" Marietta, your brother is a death eater?" Cho exclaimed surprised just as much as Ginny was.

" Yes I am. Crucio!" He bellowed and Harry fell to the ground shaking in pain." Stupify!" Hermione said pointing her wand at Hunter who knocked it away like he did with Harry's spell.

" What did you think that would have done stupid mudblood?" Hunter said smirking.

" It gave me time to do this!" Harry said making another movement with his wand causing Hunter to collapse to the ground.

" You alright Harry?" Ginny asked running up to him.

" I'll live, thanks Mione." Harry said hugging Ginny,

" We better get, what's wrong Chang?" Draco started then saw the look on Cho's face.

" It's Ron! He's using the unforgivable spells on everyone, I think he's imperiused." Cho said breaking in to tears, Ginny saw her crying and rolled her eyes.

" Where is he?" Harry asked grudgingly.

" Right here Potter, Sectemsempra!" Ron said with a evil look on his face as he caused Draco to fall to the ground bleeding.

" 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Samuel Graam bellowed entering the great hall.

" PROFESSOR! HE'S IMERIOUSED! HOGWARTS IS UNDER ATTACK BY DEATH-EATERS!" Ginny yelled at Graam hardly believing what she saw.

" Another 25 points from Gryffindor for yelling at a teacher." Graam said walking by them.

" What the heck are you playing at?" Hermione asked confused.

" You'll see mudblood." He said waving his wand causing everyone's vision to go black and fall to the ground. At least everyone but Luna who was still in the corner.

" STUPIFY!" She yelled her wand hand shaking." Harry! Hermione! Ginny!" She said running over to them forgetting about Ron, but Ron hadn't he walked behind her and began to raise his wand to preform the killing curse when suddenly someone else beat him to a spell.

" Expelliarmus." Draco said weakly before collapsing to the ground. Luna looked around noticing Ron slapped him in the face and stunned him. She immediately began healing everyone till something hit her back causing her to fall on the ground. Knocked out..


	11. Riddle's Plan

Chapter Eleven: Riddle's plan

Hermione woke up, she was chained in a dark room with... Ginny, she could tell from the smell of Ginny's Shampoo and there where other people in the room she couldn't tell who else.

" Er.. Right, but why, I thought you liked Harry?" Hermione thought she heard Ron, tears started falling down her face as she thought about him.

" No silly! I love you." Cho said it sounded like she was on the other side of the room with Ron.

_WH__AT! CHO LIKES MY- Not my Ron, I so want to see Lavender's face right now_. Hermione thought as more tears started going down her cheeks.

" UGH darn headaches." Ginny suddenly groaned. 

" Hey Gin, who else is awake." Ron asked. 

" Uh.. Hellooo! I don't want to talk to you." Ginny said turning to face the person next to her, who she started shaking. 

" Huh.. Wha... GINNY!" Harry suddenly shouted. 

" I'm right here love," She said shocked at the sudden out burst. Harry muttered something about being sorry." Good thing your awake, I don't want to talk the Ron." Ginny said hugging Harry as much as she could with the chains on her. 

" Wha.. Ron is here?" Harry asked starting to get angry. There was some sort of sob or laughter sound making Ginny turned to see who was on her left side. 

" Yea, Cho was professing her love to him." Hermione starting to laugh at much coughing and sputtering on the other side of the room, Ginny burst in to laughter as Harry muttered some incoherent words. 

" RON WEASLEY! I thought you where talking about Harry!" Marietta said suddenly. 

" What in the world are you talking about Mar?" Cho asked confused. 

" When we where talking by the lake you said it was a wonderful day and you couldn't stop thinking about some guy and you where saying all sorts of stuff about Gryffindor girls being brats." Marietta said starting to get confused. Hermione and Ginny immediately began muttering darkly with Harry. There was then confused silence between them till suddenly the door opened. 

" Professor Dumbledore!" The whole room exploded suddenly with questions. He waved his wand making the chains fall off then he motioned them to all follow him. As they headed up the winding staircase they heard talking.

" And the mudblood master?" They heard Bellatrix's voice. 

" Kill her. No wait, make her suffer." Voldemort's dark voice stunned half the students. Hermione felt Ginny's grip on her arm tighten. Draco noticing this muttered something to Ginny, causing her to loosen her grip and fight laughter. 

" What did you tell her?" Hermione asked in a low whisper. 

" Nothing, other then that she doesn't have to worry about loosing you." Draco whispered back to her. 

" What exactly did you say?" Hermione asked again, this time starting to get annoyed, Harry muttered to her to be quiet so they could hear what was going on. 

" And the Malfoy boy?" Bellatrix then asked. 

" He can have the pleasure of killing the mudblood and the blood-traitors." Lord Voldemort said with a hint of irony. Ron shot Draco a glare, but Ginny slipped her hand in to Draco's to show her support. 

" That leave's Potter and Chang master." Graam stated. 

" Leave Potter to me, give Chang the choice of becoming a death eater, or death herself." Voldemort's high cold voice responded. Dumbledore motioned for the students to head up the flight of stairs where they would be safe. Upon getting there talk began. 

" Why do you even trust Malfoy?" Ron asked Hermione angrily. 

" Maybe because he doesn't call Mione a mudblood anymore." Ginny said firing up right away,

" And he's been nice to her when your a git." Harry added coming to Draco's defense.

" So, what if he's setting us up?" Ron snarled. This time neither Ginny or Harry answered him.

" Then why under control of a death eater did you use Sectemsempra on me?" Draco asked him coldly.

" I think Ron is just jealous of the time Draco get's to spend with Hermione." Luna said her matter-of-fact way, Ron started protesting but Dumbledore arrived.

" Portus." He said calmly." If you could all touch the book." He said holding out the book to them all.


	12. Hogsmeade Invatations

Chapter Twelve: Hogsmeade invitations

" Hermione, I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood and for being a git to you. I also wanted to let you know I broke up with Lavender." Ron said walking up to Hermione.

" I forgive you Ron, and I'm sorry for being a jerk and snogging Malfoy." Hermione responded looking down at her feet. Ron hugged her happily and left. Shortly after he left Hermione received a note.

_Hermione  
Want to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?  
Draco  
_  
Hermione smiled at the note, wrote a yes on the back and attached it to the owl that delivered it.

*** Gryffindor Common Room-Later that day

" Hey Hermione, want to go to Hogsmeade with me Saturday?" Ron asked her as they sat around the fire. Hermione almost panicked _Draco or Ron?_ She thought confused.

" I'm going wi-" She began seeing Ron's face fall she changed her mind." Sure! Meet you at 10am." Hermione finished happily

" Okay, awesome!" Ron said smiling as Hermione and Ginny headed up to the girl dormitories.

" Hermione! What the heck was that?" Ginny exploded once they got up.

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

" Your supposed to be going with a Draco to Hogsmeade, remember?" Ginny explained hardly believe what she saw downstairs.

" I.. Well. I don't want my friendship with Ron to be destroyed again." Hermione said trying to explain it to Ginny who obviously didn't seem to understand in the slightest. She groaned before answering Hermione.

" So this is supposedly going to destroy your friendship with Ron, what do you think it will do to Draco, he asked first. Duh!" Ginny retorted angrily.

" Why are so against my going with Ron anyways? And I thought you hated Draco." Hermione said confused again.

" Oh never mind you wouldn't understand." Ginny responded dryly storming off. Hermione sighed, and decided to write a note to Draco explaining everything.

_Draco  
Sorry. About Hogsmeade, I am going with Ron instead, maybe I can see you there?  
I know you asked first but I don't want my friendship with Ron to be destroyed again,  
Sincerely Hermione_

***Somewhere in Hogwarts-Same night

Draco sighed after reading the Hermione's note. That was he was looking forward to. Since Richard Lider was killed by Bellatrix in the Hogwarts attack he had no really to talk to, Crabbe and Goyle where annoying and wouldn't understand, Pansy was a cow. And now Hermione didn't want to hang out with him. Not that he could blame her after what she heard in the prisons." Something troubling you Drakikins?" Pansy's annoying voice startled him.

" What?" He asked surprised.

" Something troubling you Drakikins?" Pansy repeated in a annoying way.

" **Don't** ever call me that." Draco spat angrily at her.

" But-" Pansy began again,

" GO AWAY!" He yelled at her, getting seriously annoyed. Pansy finally walked off pouting and Draco put his head in his hands hoping that she wouldn't return.

" Pans prat bothering you?" Ginny asked walking over and sitting across from in the window sill.

" Was, what do you want?" Draco asked trying not to sound angry, not quiet sure if he manged it.

" Mione told you?" Ginny asked, if he had showed any signs of anger she had ignored it,

" Yeah." Draco answered looking up at Ginny wondering what she could want from him.

" So um-" Ginny started but was interrupted by Ron and Cho leaving a nearby classroom.

" What the heck are you doing alone with Malfoy Ginny?" Ron asked confused and angry by the sound of it. Ginny rolled her eyes before answering,

" I was going to ask him to Hogsmeade. So go away!" Ginny snapped at her older brother. Ron's jaw dropped in shock and Draco raised his eyebrow surprised." Shove a sock in it and leave Ron." Ginny said starting to get annoyed, Ron decided it was good for him to leave and to not face his sister walked off with Cho." So want to go to Hogsmeade with Harry, Luna and I?" Ginny asked smiling.

" Why not, You know how you first phrased that was kinda weird." Draco said trying not to smile.

" I only did that to make my brother go away, cya tomorrow then!" Ginny said hopping off the windowsill and walked off to the Gryffindor Common Room...


	13. Hogsmeade, and Fights

Chapter Thirteen-Hogsmeade.. And... FIGHTS!

It was Saturday 8:00am, breakfast had started early." Hey Hermione, how are you?" Harry said half waving half yawning a greeting to her.

" Heya Harry, so you and Ginny having a date?" Hermione asked smiling.

" Actually Ginny, Luna, Draco-" Harry stopped as Hermione choked on her tea." You alright Mione?" He asked worried.

" I'm fine." Hermione said trying her best not to sound surprised.

" Yea, us four are going. Luna and I are going to have a meeting with Rita part way through the day. So I assume that Ginny and Draco will be buying out Zonko's and Honeydukes together, and then probably anything else they can." Harry finished smiling and stifling another yawn.

" It was my idea sweetheart so stop stealing it." Ginny said walking over and sitting next to Harry, Hermione glared at her. Ron eventually joined them somewhere around 9am. Another half hour passed with nothing much going on between them other then a few games of Chess and exploding snap, Ginny and Harry started to get up.

" Where you two going?" Ron asked.

" I'm going to go get Draco so we can head to Hogsmeade silly!" Ginny said winking at Harry and smirking. Ron glared at her,

" And I'm going to get Luna, we are going to spend half the day in The Three Broomsticks together." Harry said catching on immediately as Ginny headed over to the Slytherin table trying her best to not burst in to laughter.

" Yo Draco, done with breakfast yet?" Ginny asked plopping in to the empty seat next to him, which made Pansy glare at her through what seemed. Sobs? Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something about explaining later, he and Ginny then headed to the entrance of the great hall.

" What did you do to Pansy?" Ginny asked.

" Oh, that. I told her she was a worthless cow and to leave me alone. Stupid girl." Draco said rolling his eyes again.

" You know, your kinda cute when you do that." Luna said surprising them both and causing Ginny to jump right in to...

" What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously.

" Uh.. Nothing Professor!" Ginny asked trying not to laugh at the expression on Draco's face.

" I can assure you, it is not 'nothing'" McGonagall said wondering what the heck a Slytherin, Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw where all hanging out with each other. Before Ginny could answer McGonagall. Harry walked up not noticing her.  
" Did I seriously just hear Luna say Draco looked cute rolling his eyes?" He asked. Before anyone could say anything McGonagall burst in to laughter.

" That is something I must tell the other teachers, 15 points to Ravenclaw for such a hilarious comment." Professor McGonagall said walking off in laughter. The two Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw and Slytherin headed out to Hogsmeade laughing. After spending a few hours chatting Luna and Harry had to go talk with Rita.

" So since apparently.. Your taking Ron's place in our group, your going to have to start telling me about you." Ginny said smirking.

" Oh really?" Draco said returning the smirk.

" Yea, just list 18 random things about you and then in turn Harry and I will, maybe even Luna. But here's an idea, you say one and I say one." Ginny said sitting down, they had chosen to go to the Hogshead to talk, they obviously didn't want to run in to Hermione and Ron.

" Alright fine. 1. People using magic badly drives me up the wall." Draco responded rolling his eyes.

" Don't tell Harry but. 1. You do look kinda cute rolling your eyes in my opinion."

" Oh... Maybe I should. 2. Muggle music is better then magic."

" And you would know that how? 2. My favorite lipstick is muggle."

" I don't want to know, 3. I know because I used to listen to it with out my dad's permission."

" Haha. 3. I admire Fred and George and look up to them as my heroes,"

" 4. I respect Harry."

" You what! Wow... er okay four, I... I am jealous that Hermione got to slap you in her third year."

" Ah great, now I have to be careful if you do that. Five, I hate people calling me Malfoy all the time,"  
" Well.. All you do is have hate Ron then, five. uh, I hate Lockhart."

" Who doesn't? Other then Mione, er let's leave it at five for now and go buy out Honeydukes as Harry put's it." Draco said smirking again, Ginny nodded, they payed for there drinks and left not meeting anyone they knew on there way there. After entering the cozy and warm shop they began looking for treats." Six, I don't really like any of the Slytherins other then Zabini." Draco suddenly said almost surprising himself.

" Oh er, six I think that Ron eats like a troll." Ginny smiled in spite of the fact that they were talking about Ron.

" Seven. I think that Ron is more powerful then acts."

" Oh why's that?" Ginny asked forgetting that she was supposed to say something about herself.

" When he used Sectemsempra on me it was more bloody then it has ever been before." Draco said with out thinking,

" Ever been before?" Ginny was really curious now.

" Your turn Gin." Draco simply said as he looked over at some new sugar quills.

" What did you just call my sister?" Ron asked threateningly pointing his wand at Draco,

" Uh.. What the heck?" Ginny said glaring at her brothers," I mean! He didn't call me that, he just called me Gin." Ginny quickly finished seeing Draco's face.

" And since when was Malfoy allowed to call you that?" Ron sneered his wand still pointed at Draco.

" Since we became friends." Ginny responded rolling her eyes." Come on Draco, let's go to Zonko's, Ron's such a annoying git." She then said grabbing Draco's arm and they began to leave but before they reached the doorway a flash of light almost hit Draco's head, who pulled out his wand and spun around to face Ron.

" No Weasley becomes a friend of a Malfoy." Ron growled glaring at both Malfoy and Ginny. Before he could go on Harry and Luna showed up.

" What the heck Ron!" Harry said pulling out his wand also.

" Seriously you three! What in the world is going on?" Hermione asked angrily as she walked over.


	14. Questions Again

Chapter Fourteen: Questions again

" Ron's acting like a git because Draco called me Gin." Ginny said glaring daggers at Ron and Hermione

" Okay, drop it the lot of you. Ron don't please." Hermione said taking Ron's hand leading him away from the others,

" Wow, I swear every time I see him he get's stupider." Harry muttered as they left Honeydukes, Draco glanced at Ginny to confirm they where thinking the same thing.

" It's just the effect you have on people Harry," They said at the same time trying not to burst in to laughter. Harry started to protest until he realized they where joking and laughing hysterically.

" Hey Ginny you still haven't done number seven yet." Draco said after he finished laughing.

" Oh. Okay. Seven, my favorite color is green." She smirked at Harry who rolled his eyes.

" Eight, I almost scared Pansy to death by telling her I was going to Hogsmeade with you today." Draco responded with his un-Malfoyish smile.

" Oh so that's what that was about," Ginny said laughing again,

" What! You mean I missed seven already." Harry asked surprised.

" Yep, okay, eight, I have slapped Harry more times then I have slapped you." Ginny said." Ah, great we are at where we go separate ways. Do one more then we'll do more tomorrow?" Ginny asked groaning.

" Nine. I am a death-eater,"...

_**A/N: I am sorry for a short chapter, really truly I am!**_


	15. Defense Is Not Normal

Chapter Fifteen: Defense is not normal

_"Nine, I am a death-eater,"..._

Ginny and Harry said nothing but just looked at each other amazed." That's alright, it would have been really bad if you where an Auror, did you hear about the Rootfang conspiracy?" Luna started walking off with a totally confused Draco. Ginny started laughing first, Harry joined, they just stood there laughing and laughing till they heard a cold voice behind them.

" Potter, Weasley, what are you doing taking up room in the middle of the hall. 5 points from Gryffindor each, now go to your common rooms." Said Snape surprising them, they ran off laughing.

" Harry... Remember what number nine was. Er, you wouldn't forget would you." Ginny said not smiling anymore.

" Yea, well... He is nice. So maybe he doesn't want to be." Harry said as he pulled out some homework.

" Probably, well I am dead tired and here comes Ron. So night Harry." Ginny said hugging Harry then leaving the common room.

" Where's Ginny?" Ron asked as soon as he came in.

" Not here." Harry simply responded as he began writing.

***DADA class. A few days later.

" Since today is the last day before Christmas break, 5th and 6th years will be working together. You will not be paired in the normal groups today." Snape said, he sounded angry. The groups starting getting together everyone happy. The groups are as said below.

Harry, Ginny, Draco, Luna.

Ron,

Hermione,

Lavender, Padma, Parvarti,

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle,

Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Justin.

And so on and so forth... Class went normally because they were only reading. Or was it normal.. Well. They where not in the normal groups...


	16. Christmas Break

Chapter Sixteen: Christmas Break

Ginny sighed, Hermione was going spending Christmas break with the Weasley's as normal. But Harry was going somewhere else, he wouldn't say.

" See you around Harry, take care!" Ginny said hugging him.

" You take care also love, I don't want to hear that you and Ron blew up the Burrow. It's my home to you know." Harry said smiling.

" Oh, where are you going anyways?" Ginny asked hopeful, but Harry just smiled at her and walked off. Prat. Ginny thought as did so.

" Have a fun Christmas break." Draco said walking over.

" I should, but then again I am spending it with my jerk of a brother. You going. Er. Home?" Ginny answered with a small smile.

" Yea.. It should be pretty boring."

" Well.. If you want you can drop by on Christmas day and hex Ron in to oblivion."

" Haha, I should."

" Yea. Then we both will have a awesome Christmas. And Ron will have.. A dead one." Ginny said for lack of a different word, they both burst in to laughter." Well, either I'll see you someday at Christmas break or back at Hogwarts." Ginny then added hugging Draco before running off to the rest of her waiting family.

***Christmas Eve. Diagon Alley.

" Hermione! You have spent like half the day in the bookstore, just get on with it... I am so heading to Knockturn alley if you don't come soon." Ginny said impatiently. She waited another 20minutes before leaving Hermione who was still checking books out. After wandering aimlessly around Diagon Alley, debating on going down Knockturn Alley she walked straight in to Draco Malfoy.

" Oh crap!" Ginny said the first two words that came to mind. Draco started laughing.

" What are you doing wandering around Diagon Alley by yourself?" He asked,

" Mione won't stop looking at books, so I threatened to go to Knockturn alley, I don't think she heard me though." Ginny said laughing also.

" Knockturn alley, you should hide from her in the quidditch shop." Draco responded with a smile,

" You headed there?" Ginny asked.

" Yep.. I want to check out the new broom," Draco answered as they walked over to the quidditch shop, surprisingly it was nearly empty. They walked around looking at the broomsticks and equipment.

" WOW! The new Silverbolt, I thought it was just a joke or a rumor." Ginny gasped looking at the broom.

" Yea, apparently not even the quidditch teams have them yet. Probably not even released yet." Draco said with the same awed tone.

" What. Is. Going. On. Here?" Lucius Malfoy asked walking over towards them.

" Ginny and I are checking out the new broom." Draco said not noticing who the person was at first." Er. Hey dad." He had finally noticed, but it was a bit to late.

" Indeed. That is what is appears to be." Malfoy said his voice dripping with sarcasm and surprise. Ginny had said nothing yet.

" I, erm.. I'm going to see how many of these brooms have been bought yet. Or if they can be." Ginny muttered slipping away, obviously not wanting to be stuck in this situation." How many copies of the Silverbolt have been sold, or is it even on sale yet?" She asked once arriving at the counter.

" They are not on sale yet but one has been sold." The man said not even looking at her, Ginny confused was about to ask but Draco had just showed up.

" Come on Ginny, let's get out of here before my dad realizes what I just told him." He said with a smirk, they left, Ginny still slightly confused walked in to Hermione.

" THERE YOU ARE!" Hermione nearly shrieked.

" Woah! Mione calm down, she was with me." Draco said trying not to burst in to laughter.

" With.. Where were you two?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Ginny and Draco glanced at each other before saying Knockturn alley together." WHAT!" Hermione exploded again.

" It was a joke! Calm down," Draco said through laughter." Well, bye Ginny. My dad looks like he is about to explode just like Hermione did. But for a different reason." Draco waved disappearing into the thick crowds,

" Where were you really?" Hermione asked, this time angrily,

" The quidditch shop silly." Ginny answered laughing...

Ginny's PoV (Christmas)

It was Christmas finally! Oh how great the day seemed already.. I slipped on some jeans with a small rip in them and a green shirt sporting a wand with a shower of red sparks forming the words Happy Christmas! I made mental note to thank Harry for the shirt. Half running half jumping down the stairs in to the kitchen I almost slipped on the newly polished floor. Once in the kitchen I began making breakfast. The muggle way. DARN! Waking up at 5:24 just to make everyone breakfast is not worth it! I thought to myself as I started cleaning out the pots and pans, but then again I didn't want my mum to do all the work. A couple hours later, it was 7:18, Ron trudged downstairs, obviously following his nose,

" It's about time you woke up sleepy head, we are starving for Ginny's breakfast!" Fred said punching Ron in the back,

" Yea, we are S.T.A.R.V.I.N.G! Are you-" George began

" hungry or what? If he's not then I am going to-" Fred continued.

" Be shocked for life." George ended with a smirk,

" Oh shut up you two, you didn't have to smell the whole thing well cooking it." Ginny said throwing Ron and the twins a glare. Hermione laughed and sat down at the table as did everyone else. Half way through the day Angelina and Penelope had gotten there already, they actually had arrived in the middle of breakfast. Ginny was in the middle of a exploding snap game with Fred and George when there was a sudden knock on the door.

" I'll get it!" She said jumping up and running to the door. It was Draco Malfoy.

" Hey, I'm here to hex Ron in to oblivion," He said with a smile, Ginny started laughing.

" Wow.. I'm not sure where he is at the moment, he'll probably come here soon to find out why I am at the door for so long." Ginny answered smiling also. They chatted for a few minutes in the entryway. Meanwhile back in the living room.

" Fred, George, go see what is taking Ginny so long." Mrs Weasley told them, Fred and George looked at each other suspiciously before leaving.

" Well! Here she is!" Fred said walking over,

" DRACO MALFOY!" George yelped.

" Oh shut up you two, where's Ron?" Ginny asked them trying not to laugh.

" Well, he is in the living room, came down a few seconds ago and-" George started again

" Aren't you going to be a lady and ask Malfoy in?" Fred ended with a identical grin to Georges,

" Oh yea. Wanna come in Draco?" Ginny smiled punching the twin closest to her.

" Um, okay then." He said trying not to laugh.

" What are you doing here anyways Ma-Draco?" Fred asked

" I'm theoretically here to hex Ron in to oblivion." Draco responded with a smile. As soon as they entered the living room Ron reacted.

" WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Ron yelled reaching for his wand.

" He's here to hex you-" The twins started again,

" in to oblivion Ronniekins." George finished laughing at Ron's face, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Angelina, Mr Weasley, Bill and Percy joined the laughter. Charlie entered in to the room confused at all the laughter.

" What did I miss?" He asked surprised.

" Er.. Malfoy is here to hex me into oblivion, and that lot thinks its funny." Ron said glowering at Ginny. Charlie joined the rest in laughter. The rest of Christmas passed by with much laughter and happiness. At least if you excluded the fact that Ron was glaring at Draco half the day.


	17. Back To Hogwars

Chapter Seventeen: Back to Hogwarts.

The trip back to Hogwarts was pretty uneventful. Unless you count Neville almost blowing up our carriage ( it was my fault that he almost did it darn Neville's nice) Though I can't say the same for the first day back. Ron and Hermione started yelling at each other again. Harry and I had a really really bad fight.. So. What else can I say, Hermione and I are going to be spending more time together I guess..

" Here is the first part Gin,

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without._" Hermione said playing the first part of her favorite song on her awesome guitar. I whistled in amazement.

" Can I get the whole thing?" I asked in my baby sweet voice, she laughed before playing the whole song.

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

" Darn, your good Mione." Draco said surprising us both, and making me fall off the desk I was sitting on with a loud thump.

" git," I muttered under my breath getting back up with a smile.

" Um, thanks?" Hermione said confused.

" What exactly are you doing here?" I asked trying my best not to call him a git, again.

" Not sure exactly.. Maybe heading on my way to my common room." Draco said trying and failing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, I felt like slapping him but decided against it. I just smirked at him and walked out of the room.. A few minutes later Hermione came running up to me.

" You are so dead Miss Ginny Weasley." She said glaring at me, wondering what I did wrong I asked her." WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG! You left me along in a room with Draco Malfoy!" She tried and failed to slap me,

" And what happened?" I asked interested.

" UGH! Your such a jerk." Hermione succeeded in slapping this time, I let out a gasp.

" Did he-" Before I could get further Hermione slapped me again." Just answer the question." I said grinning.

" Wha! N-Yea. Wait! NO!" Hermione nearly yelled the last part at me and starting chasing me.

" WAIT! MIONE YOU CAN'T CHASE ME!" I shrieked laughing,

" Why not?" She asked angrily,

" Because I'm the Chaser silly!" I said before running off...

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I still didn't write Teardrops on my Guitar, the amazing Taylor Swift did in her album Taylor Swift released in 2006, woohoo! Go girl!**_


	18. Potter's Question

Chapter Eighteen: Potter's Question

It was breakfast time the next morning after Ginny had left Hermione with Draco, Harry was trying to get Ginny's attention, but she was seriously annoyed with him so, continued to ignore him.

" Ginny! I need to talk to you!" Harry said impatiently.

" Go away!" Ginny snapped at him,

" Ginny, please this is really important." Harry tried again.

" I don't want to talk to you, and if it's so important why don't you ask it to the whole castle?" Ginny said annoyed. Harry said nothing, he walked up to Dumbledore and had a small conversation with him before heading to where Dumbledore made is announcements.

" Ahem." He said a little to loudly, the whole great hall turned to look at him, Ginny dropped her fork surprised.

" Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked before he lost all his courage to ask her. Especially in front of _everybody_. Ginny's jaw dropped in amazement as the whole room turned to face her...

HP .***. PH

Ginny was shocked, just plain shocked." I.. Uh.." Her voice faded, she was clearly not expecting Harry to do or say that.

" Say yes silly." Draco whispered to her trying not to laugh.

" Yes I will." Ginny finally answered, punching Draco as she did it. Harry gave a sigh of relief before going back to the Gryffindor table." One, don't ever do something like that again Harry, two Draco what the heck are you doing at the Gryffindor table, unless Dumbledore resorted you." Ginny said slapping each in turn.

" Well, since I asked you I don't ever have to do that again." Harry responded with a smirk,

" Ha, I wish I was resorted, then I could hex Ron every morning and hang out with you guys more. I have to go ask Luna if she wants to go with Hogsmeade with me, bye." Draco said laughing before heading off towards the Ravenclaw table. Were he was greeted with glares and mocking.

" Luna, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Draco asked her ignoring the other Ravenclaws.

" Sure! Now I must go congratulate Ginny and Harry, see you around Draco." Luna said with with a Luna smile. The Ravenclaws near her where incredibly surprised that she would go with Draco Malfoy of all people.

" Draco and Luna, never imagined that one." Ginny muttered to Harry, causing him to choke and gag on his pumpkin juice. He didn't answer at first because of this.

" GINNY! Luna and Neville are dating, anyways Draco likes Mione." Harry said breathing heavily.

" Congratulations Harry, Ginny. Do you know where Neville is?" Luna asked them, Harry and Ginny pointed near the end of the table where Luna headed.

" Where is your proof that Draco likes Her-" Ginny shut her mouth noticing Hermione herself walking over to them. Noticing the look on her face Ginny decided it wasn't a good idea to be caught talking about her and Draco.

" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT HARRY! Ginny is only fifteen!" Hermione exploded,

" Er, well... I'm going to wait till she graduates, I just want everyone to know she's mine." Harry said with a feeble smile," oh yea, that reminds me I never gave you the ring Ginny." Harry added pulling out a black velvet box. Ginny opening it gasped.

" Harry! It's.. It's perfect!" Again Ginny was stunned, inside the box was a 28 gold karat ring with a flawless heart shaped diamond on it.

" Well, it is for a perfect girl." Harry smirked, Ginny slapped him again. Soon enough the Gryffindor table was surrounded by both students and teachers to congratulate Ginny and Harry and of course to examine the ring. Harry noticed that several boys including Dean Thomas and Michael Corner glaring at him, he should have expected this of course, they where Ginny's old boyfriends.

" Wow, I can't believe I have to wait three-four years to marry you. Wait. Did you ask my dad?" Ginny asked suddenly.

" Well duh! I'm not that stupid." Harry responded laughing at Ginny's face...

**A/N: By the way Harry was buying the ring for Ginny over the break.. Then visiting Sirius's grave **


	19. Breaking Hearts

Chapter Nineteen: Breaking Hearts

" So, you have been dating Chang all along." Hermione stated not asked her arms crossed.

" Yeah, but I thought you-" Ron was cut off,

" I thought you valued your friends Ronald Weasley, and you get mad me for kissing Draco a couple times when you probably have been having kissing sessions with Cho. Harry's old girlfriend!" Hermione wasn't about to cry like Ron thought she would be.

" She was only dating him to get closer to me," Ron tried to explain.

" That makes her worse, Ron we can't be best friends if every time we start acting like friends again you turn around and back-stab me. Draco has been a better friend then you, I will still manage somehow to be your friend but we won't be best friends like before, at least not for a long long time." Hermione turned around.

Ron said nothing wondering if she had finally succumbed to tears. He thought so, for when he arrived at the door of the classroom he turned around. But Hermione's face showed no expression. When Hermione got back to the Gryffindor Common Room she noticed Fred and George there, being yelled at.

" WHAT DID YOU EXPECT YOU IDIOTS!" Ginny was obviously furious.

" Really, it was just a joke, we didn't expect that, we may have overdosed it the first day though." Fred's face was full of laughter,

" You mean that Cho has actually been taking it.. Wow. HEY!" George winced at Ginny's punch,

" What's going on?" Hermione asked confused.

" The twins have been giving Cho love potion." Harry said angrily, unfortunately Ron had just entered the room. His jaw dropped and he stood there to shocked to do anything." So she doesn't really like you Ron." Harry couldn't help but add, Ginny despite her anger laughed, Hermione finding nothing funny in the slightest did not laugh, she walked by the rest and and went to her room, Ginny finished yelling at the boys then followed her.

" Hey Mione." Ginny said putting a arm around her best friend.

" Good Afternoon Miss Potter." Hermione couldn't help but say, the two girls laughed for a bit. Before they could do anything else Parvarti Patil entered the room

" Hello ladies, want to hear the current pairs or groups going to Hogsmeade for the Yule Festival?" Parvarti asked flopping down on her bed which was opposite of Hermione's.

" Depends, am I on it?" Ginny asked laughing." Only the interesting ones, I don't want to hear long dialogues on who they should be going with," she finished.

" Well, the top of the list is Harry Potter and his fiancee Ginny Weasley, then we have Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Padma Patil, Seamus and I, Parkinson and Goyle, Linda Corik and Donald Reid, Neville will be going to the Yule part with Luna, I don't think Draco is going though. Cho Chang is probably going with Roger Davies, Ronald Weasley is going with Lavender Brown, Cormac McLaggen is going with Olivia Reid, and, apparently graduates are allowed to come so Fred is going with Alicia Spinnet and George is going with Angelina, Lee Jordan is rumored to be taking Katie Bell, your older brother Bill is coming with his fiancee Fleur, and there is a possibility that Viktor Krum is coming, didn't you date him two years ago Hermione?" Parvarti went on and on till she reached the end of her long chatter.

" Yea I did," Hermione answered blushing slightly." You gossip to much Parvarti, anything else interesting?" Hermione then asked.

" Oliver Wood became the actual Keeper for Puddlemere United, not just the back up one! And it's rumored that Lee isn't taking Katie and Oliver is. Oliver and Katie are so cute together!" Lavender shrieked running in.

" AWESOME!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. The boys downstairs who didn't understand exactly what Ginny yelled came running in." WOAH! Calm down, seriously." Ginny said laughing.

" WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry yelled his wand out.

" Oliver Wood became the keeper for Puddlemere United! We the fan girls of him are going to throw a party." Ginny said indicating the other girls in the room.

" Your fan-girling my quidditch captain?" Fred asked interested.

" Oh then Fred and I-" George started

" have to go congratulate Oliver and-" Fred continued,

" and tell him that he has fan girls, including-" George added laughing now,

" our darling little sister." Fred finished laughing harder. Ginny was laughing to hard to stop them from running out of the room towards Hedwig...


	20. The New Student

Chapter Twenty:The New Student

Luna groaned, she wished that they had NO homework. She started walking around aimlessly on the Hogwarts grounds.

" Hi Luna." Neville said surprising her,

" Hey Neville!" Luna responded cheerily.

" Er. You want to go to the Ball with me?" Neville asked nervously,

" Okay, but I am going to Hogsmeade with Draco, I think you can come with us. And then I will go to the ball with you, Draco said he had no interest in going really." Luna smiled at Neville, who didn't know what to do.

" Um.. Alright, see you around Luna!" Neville said before dashing of smiling.

***Hogwarts-The same day

" I HATE THIS! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I HATE IT, HATE HIM, HATE HOGWARTS, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME." Sabrina Mackenzie exploded, she was a transfer from Durmstrang, and she had at first gone to Beauxbatons. Obviously she didn't want to be here." I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR FORCING ME TO GO TO THIS SCHOOL IT IS STU-" She was cut off noticing two students heading her way.

"- Carefully add essence of black water to it, only about a tablespoon or two." The girl was saying," Oh hello! You must be Sabrina Mackenzie, the transfer from Durmstrang. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said politely holding out her hand.

" Uh. Okay." Sabrina was surprised shook hands briefly with this Granger girl then looked back at her mother pleadingly.

" What is the exact.. This makes no sense how does someone memorize this stuff?" Draco asked confused.

" Just because a Malfoy can't memorize this stuff doesn't mean that it makes no sense." Hermione stated hitting him in the arm playfully.

" Seriously, how do you make sense out of what is the exact essence of black water cause for hate?" Draco said glaring at her briefly. Sabrina had over heard this so she decided to cut in because her mother had left.

" Malfoy... Your a Malfoy? And that person obviously has bad grammar, it should be- What are the exact effects when the essence of black water is added." Sabrina said in her normal annoyed voice.

" Yea he is a Malfoy. Got a problem with that?" Ginny asked pulling her wand out,

" No, I just didn't know that my relatives went to.. Hogwarts." Sabrina certainly could sneer like a Malfoy.

" What! Your related to me?" Draco said surprised,

" duh!" Sabrina was now sneering and sounding annoyed. Ginny wondered how the heck she could do that.

" Okay then... Come on Mione, Ginny. Let's go find.. Uh.. Harry!" Draco said saying the first name that came to mind, Ginny and Hermione quickly agreed and they left before they burst in to laughter.

" Never again... Draco your.. Relative is awesome! In a terrible way." Ginny said laughing and breathing heavily once they got in the Gryffindor Common Room, which was empty, or was.

" WHAT THE!" Lavender Brown had just gotten downstairs." What is a Slytherin doing here?"

" He's here to get away from his raving maniac of a cousin or something.. She was just plain freaky, and we are looking for Harry. You seen him?" Hermione asked also breathing heavily.

" He's up in the boys dormitories, or he was 10minutes ago when he went up." Lavender Brown answered looking warily at Draco.

" I'll go check!" Ginny said brightly and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Immediately they heard

" GINNY! GET OUT!" They couldn't tell who it was but Ginny came down the stairs laughing hysterically.

" Ron is so stupid! Harry's gonna be down in a bit." She said through laughter. Just like she said Harry came down shortly after she went up.

" Okay, what exactly did you want me for?" He asked annoyed

" Nothing, we just wanted to tell you about Sabrina Mackenzie-" Ginny started...


	21. Hogsmeade Yule

**Disclaimer: My best friend helped out a ton with Chapter twenty two gave me the idea and such.. She's so nice.  
**  
Chapter Twenty One: Hogsmeade Yule

It took Ginny and Hermione roughly two hours to get ready, by the time they got downstairs Bill, Fleur, Fred, Alicia, George, Angelina, Neville, Draco, Harry and Luna where waiting for them impatiently.

" Sorry! Ginny forgot where she placed her earrings." Hermione said, surprised at how many people where there.

" I did not! I just knocked them off the table by mistake!" Ginny glared at Hermione,

" drop it the both of you sillies." Harry laughed rolling his eyes as Hermione opened her mouth to retort. The whole group of them then proceeded to Hogsmeade. Groups of chatter started breaking out, the groups went something along these lines. Bill, the twins, Harry and there dates, then Luna and Neville, leaving Hermione to chat with Draco.

" Neville deserves a girl like Luna." Hermione said suddenly, Draco did his best not to choke on his Butterbeer.

" I guess," was all Draco responded, for lack of anything else to say. There was silence between them.

" This is one of the worst Hogsmeade trips ever!" Hermione stated about six or so minutes later.

" And why is that?" Draco asked suspicious.

" Because I am stuck talking with you, who can't even carry on a proper conversation." Hermione grinned. Draco laughed with her. Hermione began saying something else but was cut off by Dumbledore's booming voice.

" If everyone could please head back to Hogwarts for the finishing of the celebration and for the start of the dancing."

Almost imminently people started heading there.

" You where saying?" Draco asked once they got to the great hall.

" Do you want to dance?" Hermione asked smirking. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something about boys supposed to be asking girls. Several hours later Hermione and Ginny where standing by the drink table laughing.

" Vill you dance vith me Hermy-nee?" Viktor Krum asked.

" Su-" Hermione started but Ron showed ip and interrupted.

" Leave her Hermione alone Krum." He snapped angrily.

" I vas just asking her to dance." Viktor said glaring at Ron.

" I said leave her alone!" Ron nearly yelled pulling out his wand.

" What the heck Ronald!" Hermione screamed trying to make him put his wand away. Ron ignored and fired a spell at Krum who also had his wand out, they started dueling right there in the middle of the ball. Suddenly a shield charm went up between the two of them.

" What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Draco asked, Hermione was surprised to see him, he had left over three hours ago.

" Krum won't leave Hermione alone," Ron said angrily trying to get through the magic shield.

" I only asked Hermy-nee to dance," Viktor said also angry but he did not try to break the shield.

" Weasley stop over reacting. Hermione can take care of herself, and what is wrong with Krum dancing with her?" Draco looked bored and annoyed, Ron started sputtering something which Hermione cut across.

" Yes I would like to dance with you Viktor." She said glaring at Ron as she left for the dance floor with Viktor Krum. It took half an hour for the ball to get back to normal and by then Hermione and Ginny where sitting at a table there high heels removed and showing no signs of wanting to put them back on.

" Want to go get something to drink Mione, or do you think that Ron is going to start another duel?" Ginny asked, she was waiting for Harry and was starting to get annoyed with him.

" Sure, I'll go with you," Hermione said taking her feet off the table (yes I know Hermione Perfect Granger had her feet on a table!)

" So, apparently Sabrina Mackenzie and Viktor Krum know each other." Ginny commented nodding her head in the direction of the two talking to each other.

" Yep." Hermione laughed picking up two Firewhiskey's handing one to Ginny.

" A Firewhiskey? Ron is going to kill you two." Harry sighed as he arrived over with the two of them.

" I don't care, what were you doing anyways?" Hermione asked.

" Yelling at Ron and hexing him nearly in to next week." Harry answered picking up a Firewhiskey, Ginny laughed and commented on Ron going to kill Harry also.

" Hey Miss Weasley, what is it I hear about you fan girling me?" Oliver Wood asked as he arrived over where Harry, Hermione and Ginny where. Oliver Wood's old quidditch team was following him, mostly because they where bored.

" I am going to kill the twins! I am not fan girling you, I was just making a joke." Ginny said going bright red, Oliver and the twin's laughed hysterically.

" So how is my favorite seeker doing?" Oliver then asked Harry changing the subject.

" I'm doing great, you probably have heard that your favorite seeker got himself engaged to his favorite seeker." Harry answered laughing also.

" Hey, Mione care for a dance?" Draco said walking over, not noticing Oliver who literally almost dropped his Butterbeer.

" Sure as long as Ron doesn't try and kill you." Hermione stated trying not to laugh.

" Um, please tell me I am seeing things. Draco Malfoy just asked a muggle born Gryffindor to dance!" Oliver Wood was clearly shocked. Then Ginny and Harry started explaining all that happened so far in this rather eventful year. Meanwhile Draco and Hermione were have a wonderful dance.

" I'll see you tomorrow then." Hermione smiled as the song ended.

" Yeah, I guess." Draco said also smiling." Hey Hermione wait!" He suddenly said running to catch up with her. Hermione stopped looking a little confused at him. Draco kissed her on the lips then left leaving Hermione standing there stunned...


	22. Quidditch

Chapter Twenty Two: Quidditch

The match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was coming up soon, and everyone was anxious.

" Hey Ginny, you look really nervous, is it the match?" Hermione asked, she and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

" Yea, maybe it's because the match is tomorrow, I am just hoping we win. Harry's going to take it really hard if the year he captained the Gryffindor team we lost." Ginny responded putting her potions homework down.

" He probably will, we will win though. With such a great team we have." Hermione smiled a little, Ginny laughed then said she was going to bed. Hermione finished her transfiguration homework then followed Ginny upstairs.

***The next day

" Good luck you three! Don't get killed," Hermione said hugging Harry, Ron and Ginny. It seemed that she had forgiven Ron for what he did at the ball.

" Thanks Mione see you after the match." Ginny laughed, a few minutes later the teams where on the pitch and Luna started the announcing.

" We have- Robins, Bell, Potter, Peakes, Kinfer, Weasley, Potter for the Gryffindor's." Luna's voice boomed across the podium. Ron looked annoyed that Ginny was called Potter.

" And for Ravenclaw we have- Huberts, Davies, Brocklehurst, Boot, Winfrid, Turpin, Chang." Luna sounded a bit more sing-song this time. Hermione chuckled a little to herself keeping her fingers crossed. Harry and Roger Davies shook hands then the match began.

" And it's Davies with the quaffle, this is his last year captaining, he's a nice guy." Luna started with her normal commentary, more about the people then the game." And he throws! And scores, better luck next time Ronald, it's Potter with the quaffle, I was at first debating to call her Weasley, but then again she is going to be married to the Chosen One, Ginny always was a nice girl, and so is Harry. I hope they are happy together- And it's a score! Good job Ball!" Luna cut across herself." I mean Bell, Huberts with the quaffle and.. He drops it! But it is recovered by Bucklehurts, or is it Buttonhots?"

" Brocklehurst!" McGonagall yelled loudly.

" And he throws. And misses! I knew you had it in you Ron!" Luna shrieked, some people began wondering who's side she was on.

" Bell with the quaffle again and oh! DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT BOOT DID! THAT BLUDGER! I hope Ronald is alright!" Luna started shrieking after seeing a bludger hit Ron in the head knocking him off his broom.

" And right after this incident Potter catches the snitch." Luna added, but no one paid any attention to that. They where all to busy trying to find out if Ron Weasley was alright. Harry dropped the snitch and almost jumped off his broom to get to Ron.

***Three days later.. The hospital wing

Ron awoke with a groan, not knowing what time it was other then that it was in the middle of the day. He swung off his bed, his head hurting as he did so. Ron quickly changed in to a pair of jeans in a t-shirt wanting to find out where Harry was and find out what happened to the game. Running quickly out of the hospital wing he started wondering what day it was and what class Harry was in. Ron opened the door to the Charms classroom.

" Excuse me! Your interrupting the first years class Mr Weasley! Your supposed to be-" Flitwick was cut off by Ron quickly slamming the door he wandered off and opened the door to Ancient Runes, forgetting that Harry didn't take the class.

" Class dismiss- Mr Weasley!" Professor Vector looked up from his papers in shock. This obviously was not the right class so Ron shut the door to that room, going to try DADA next. But fortunately DADA finished and out came Ron's class.

" RON!" Harry nearly yelled in surprise.

" Harry! Who won the-" Ron was cut off by Hermione running over throwing her arms around him and kissing him." What the... Hermione!" Ron said after they broke apart.

" Um... Sorry, just happy to see your alive and.. Um alright." Hermione stuttered going bright red. Several things after that happened at the same time.

1. Harry burst out laughing

2. Lavender Brown stormed off crying

3. Parvarti Patil didn't know if she should either laugh or cry and made some sort of mangled shriek

4. Pansy Parkinson did a dance of joy

5. Ginny gasped rather audibly

6. Draco walked by Hermione ignoring her.

" STUDENTS! Your crowding up the hallways, lunch is starting." McGonagall's commanding voice surprised everyone. They all began heading in to the Great Hall to have a rather amusing meal...


	23. Upon Death's Doorstep

Chapter Twenty Three: Upon Death's Doorstep

" Harry did we win?" Ron asked still grinning, he watched Lavender cry unashamed that he made her cry.

" Yep! Ginny was brilliant! It was great!" Harry was smiling so hard that it wouldn't surprise anyone if his face fell off.

" Aw, come of it.. You should have seen Cho's face when she saw we won, if looks could kill the whole stadium would have died." Ginny added in happily. In the middle of there rejoicing Demelza Robins showed up.

" Hey Harry, I was asked to give you this." She said smiling handing Harry a small scroll, Harry thanked her then congratulated her on the wonderful scores she made. After opening it he gasped.

" It's from.. Dumbledore, I think he's found one!" Harry looked, surprised and shocked. Hermione also gasped, and Ron looked awed.

" Found one what?" Ginny asked confused.

" Dumbledore said not to tell anyone, sorry Gin." Harry gave her a look of remorse then quickly ran off to go see Dumbledore.

Ginny decided since that people at the Gryffindor table were being straight confusing she'd drop by at the Slytherin table. Give everyone a pleasant surprise. She quickly headed over there before her brain made her realize that this was a stupid idea. Ginny sat down next to a slightly surprised Draco.

" What's up?" Draco asked her confused.

" Ha ha, nothing much.. Harry's being annoying and not telling me something. So I'm dead bored." Ginny laughed at the look on Pansy Parkinson's face.

" Well, you still look like your breathing." Draco couldn't resist, Ginny slapped him lightly.

" I'm a vampire." They where both laughing by now.

" And you said you didn't bite!" was the last coherent thing Draco could say before laughing to hard, partly because of Pansy's face.

" Um.. That's my seat." Ginny looked up to see Blaise Zabini looking at her with a bit of admiration that she actually came over and sat down at the Slytherin table, and confusion to why she was there.

" Oh, sorry." Ginny immediately stopped laughing and jumped up.

" You don't have to move, you can have it." Blaise mumbled.

" No really, it's okay. I was leaving anyways." Ginny persisted, a strange thought popped in to her head. She was having a argument with a Slytherin, and both of them where trying to be polite.

" You sure?" Blaise was still talking rather quietly.

" Yep, I'm dragging Draco off to the quidditch field." Ginny resisted the urge to laugh." Want to come?" Woaaaah! Why did I just ask that? Ginny knew at once that she was going crazy.

" I.. Sure." Blaise also looked confused at what he was saying. Ginny, Draco and Blaise headed towards the entrance of the great hall. They could tell that most of the great hall was staring at them unsure of what exactly was going on.

" Did you say something about quidditch?" Demelza Robins ran up to Ginny.

" Yep. Draco and.. Blaise are coming to play, if you don't mind." Ginny smiled at Demelza.

" Wicked! Let me go see if I can get Ron and Cormac to play keepers.. I hope, Blaise and I can be chasers, Draco and you can be seekers." Demelza responded cheerily. A few minutes all six of them where playing quidditch happily, the teams were. Cormac, Draco and Demelza, Ron, Ginny and Blaise...

The Slythendors beat the Gryffirins by 10 points.

" Ginny, if you had just caught the snitch..." Ron's voice trailed off with the glare Ginny gave him,

" Awesome catch Malfoy." Cormac congratulated him before walking away.

" Ginny, remind me to never play quidditch with McLaggen again." Demelza sighed half leaning on her friend.

" I'll try." Ginny laughed.

Parvarti Patil and Demelza Robins where on there way towards the Gryffindor Common Room when they heard a sharp, happy melody playing from what they thought to be a empty class room.

_"Being together is the best thing,  
The best thing that I have ever felt,  
You just make my heart sing,  
Together we can stand and melt,  
Melt away together forever,  
Others try and tear us apart,  
But we won't let go of each other ever,  
We've been in love ever since the start,  
Knowing each other better each day,  
Where not simple figures made of clay,_

I wanna tell you baby,  
That I have never felt love like this before,  
_I wanna tell you baby,  
I am needing you more and more,  
You look me in the eyes,  
You tell me you love me,  
I used to be filled with lies,  
But you turned me around made me me,_

Wake me up in the morning,  
Give me the normal hug,  
I get it sunny or pouring,  
Hand me my coffee in my favorite mug,  
Baby, baby, love me some more,  
We've given each other everything,  
We know each other the core,  
Your voice was just a sweet ring,  
A sweet ring that stayed in my ears,  
Your the top of all my peers,

I wanna tell you baby,  
That I have never felt love like this before,  
I wanna tell you baby,  
I am needing you more and more,  
You look me in the eyes,  
You tell me you love me,  
I used to be filled with lies,  
But you turned me around made me me,

Standing next to me as we enter,  
Enter a world so big,  
We've made it the stage dead center,  
This ain't no play this ain't no gig,  
This is the real world of me and you,  
We are trying harder as our life go's by,  
To keep our love alive and give each other whats due,  
We won't ever give up darling till we die,  
I just wanna hold you baby,  
It's a yes not a no or a maybe,  
Because I love you baby,  
I don't wanna give you up ever baby,  
That's what you tell me day by day,  
So let me lay on my knees and pray,  
That we won't ever fade away,  
That we will say,

I wanna tell you baby,  
That I have never felt love like this before,  
I wanna tell you baby,  
I am needing you more and more,  
You look me in the eyes,  
_You tell me you love me,  
I used to be filled with lies,  
But you turned me around made me me,_

I wanna tell you baby,  
That I have never felt love like this before,  
I wanna tell you baby,  
I am needing you more and more,  
You look me in the eyes,  
You tell me you love me,  
I used to be filled with lies,  
But you turned me around made me me... " Demelza instantly recognized the singer and guitar player as Hermione.

" Wow Hermione, that was great!" Demelza burst out as soon as they entered the class room. Hermione's response was cut across by a sudden sounding voice across the whole castle.

" All students return to there Common Rooms immediately. Do not pester the teachers, do not ask questions. Your heads of houses will soon head to the common rooms to inform everyone of what is happening." McGonagall's shrill voice had a tint of fear in it.

Demelza, Hermione and Parvarti looked at each other scared at what happened they quickly headed towards the Common Room which was already packed. McGonagall arrived there shortly after them. Immediately after her arrival questions began.

" Has the Chamber of Secrets been opened again?" A second year asked scared.

" Of course not, is you-know-who attacking?" A fifth year cut across the second year.

" Did someone get hurt?" Parvarti Patil sounded immensely worried.

" I KNOW! HARRY POTTER DIED!" A third year girl shrieked fainting. It took McGonagall a few minutes to calm everyone down.

" The chamber of secrets has not been opened, you-know-who is not attacking, Harry Potter did not die. Two students were found not long ago almost dead, almost tortured to insanity. They where immediately brought to St. Mungo's and should be in good health in a couple months." Professor McGonagall still sounded worried.

" WHO?" Ron bellowed. McGonagall glared at him before answering.

" Miss Weasley and Mr Zabini." McGonagall simply said, before turning around and leaving.

" Ginny..." Ron was shocked as he fell numbly in to the chair behind him...

**A/N: And if you were wondering, the horrific song in the middle of the chapter, I did write.**


	24. Tears Of Pain

Chapter Twenty Four:Tears of Pain

The wet black robes whipped around Harry's legs in the freezing rain.

" Professor Dumbledore, we made it." He gasped hoarsely out of breath.

" We did indeed Harry." Dumbledore half mumbled weakly, both pair of eyes glanced up at Hogwarts and they saw the dark mark glistening above the castle.

" PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Madam Rosmerta ran out of The Three Broomsticks." Hogwarts.. Is under attack."

***In Hogwarts

Spells where fired all around Hogwarts, by students, teachers, death eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione ignored most of them frantically searching for someone she knew.

" Avada Kedavra!" Someone's killing curse missed Hermione by a inch making her turn to her left where she saw a body spread eagled on the floor, his hair lay messily in his face.. Hermione could have sworn that the sight made her heart stop. She felt as if all the air in her body was suddenly taken away, everything else seemed less important now.

" No!" Hermione cried, not noticing she was speaking out loud." no, NO!" She burst out sobbing her head on the young mans chest. She didn't notice anything for the rest of the battle...

***Hogwarts after the battle

" Hermione, you can't do anything for Ron." Nymphradora Tonks shook Hermione's shoulder slightly.

" No, I can, he can't be dead." Hermione protested still crying, shaking off Tonks hand. There was silence then Hermione felt two strong arms envelope her in a hug.

" Hermione, you have to go to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall said so." The man whispered in her ear, Hermione paid no attention the the fact that the owner wasn't supposed to be here, she then felt herself pulled away from Ron's limp body, picked up then carried to the hospital wing. Many heads turned to see who had just entered when they arrived, and where visibly shocked to see Draco Malfoy carrying Hermione who was still sobbing hysterically.

" What happened, who's dead?" Harry demanded standing up.

" Ron." Draco said as he carefully laid Hermione on a bed. There where several gasps, outbursts of No!or That can't be! And more then several began crying, silently or aloud.

" Who killed-" Harry began angrily almost shouting but stopped when Draco motioned him to be quiet then indicated Hermione who was almost asleep. Silence reigned for about fifteen minutes until the hospital wing doors where burst open. Mr and Mrs Weasley entered.

" Where's Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked after looking around the room quickly, hoping that she miss counted.

" He's..." Harry suddenly stopped a knot grew in his throat, he did not want to be the one to tell the Weasley's that there youngest son was dead. But with the pause Harry made, they realized what happened.

***After term ended, after Dumbledore's burial.

"-He was a great friend, a good team mate, he was like the brother never had, Ron had a kind, understanding heart. He was a once in a lifetime person to meet, one in a million guy. Also he died fighting for me, he died fighting Voldemort. I know we will all miss him a lot." Harry finished rather lamely as he choked up, trying to fight back tears, Ginny walked over hugged him tightly as they left the platform. A few other Hogwarts students went up and put a few words in about Ron, but none compared to what Harry said.

Then the coffin was laid into the dug up ground beneath his favorite tree in the Weasley's orchard. Everyone that was staying headed in to the Burrow for some drinks and refreshments.

" Hermione, can I talk with you for a second?" Harry asked tapping Hermione on the shoulder.

" Sure Harry," Hermione smiled weakly at him.

" I don't think I'm going to return to Hogwarts, I'm going to hunt down Voldemort's horcruxes and then him for this." Harry said the only other member of the trio.

" I thought you would say that, I'm going with you.. I guess where just a duo now." Hermione sighed.

" No." Harry started rather forcefully, shocking Hermione." Sorry, but no, we are still a trio, Ron's still with us, at least his memory is."

" Then let's do this.. For the trio.. And for Ron." Hermione finally said.

" For the trio and for Ron." Harry repeated... 


	25. The Last Express

Chapter Twenty Five: The last express

It was 10:14 September first, Platform 9 ¾ was almost empty. I stood gazing at the bright red train, feeling tears slowly roll down my cheeks, wishing I was going to be on it.

" Where going to have to leave soon." A young man with messy black hair and green eyes whispered in my ear.

" I know Harry, I know," My voice was barely audible, I quickly buttoned up my trench-coat realizing how cold it was." Why does everyone one else get a perfect, easy life?" I blurted out my mistake, trying to control my tears.

" Your going to be okay," Harry put is arm around my waist." Not everyone gets things easy, and I guess fate decided to to be cruel to us." Harry then kissed my forehead.

" Thanks, that was kinda stupid of me." I mumbled, then pulled his head down for a kiss, I couldn't help my smile after we broke apart as he pushed my long red hair out of my face.

" Let's go find Hermione." Harry said taking my hand, grinning at me.

After a few minutes of searching we found Hermione at the other end of the station.  
" Hey Mione, why are you way over here?" I asked her.

" Hi Ginny, Harry, been waiting for you two, and I didn't want to get seen by anyone." Hermione smiled faintly at Harry and I, I could tell that either she was still upset about Ron or... She couldn't! I quickly tried to toss that thought out of my head.

" Hermione, can I talk with you privately, please." I said, it wasn't asking really, Hermione looked at me slightly confused, then nodded her head. I grabbed her arm lightly and led her away from a befuddled Harry.

" Hermione, do you love Draco?" I demanded.

" I.. WHAT!" This was obviously not what she expected.

" Are you... Do you love Draco?" I repeated.

" Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously, she finally maintained control of herself.  
" Just answer it." I sighed.

" Yes I do love him, but this has nothing to do with hunting Voldemort." Hermione persisted angrily.

" If you love him why don't you tell him, instead of going on adventures with Harry and I." I answered.

Hermione's PoV

_Why the heck is Ginny asking me this?_ I mentally asked myself.

" Ginny, you don't understand, Draco wouldn't.. Gah.. He doesn't love a mudblood like me." I doubted my own words even as I spoke them, remembering certain times.

_The second time I kissed him, he did kiss me back._

_After the Yule Ball, he kissed me,_

_The way he acted when I kissed Ron,_

_The look on his face when I held Viktor Krum's hand._

_NO! This isn't possible! This can't happen._

Ginny fortunately woke me from my thoughts.

" Hermione, how would you know? You haven't talked with him since the night Ron died." Ginny was half smiling, half crying.

" And you have?" I quickly countered, trying to get off the subject of Ron.

" Listen to me, if you have feelings for him let him know, for all you know he might love you." Ginny suddenly became more serious.

" I... But.. GINNY! Your actually encouraging me to love a Malfoy?" I sputtered trying to understand this.

" I just want you to be happy, and Draco's not all bad, heck, Slytherins aren't that bad either."

" Who are you and what have you done with Ginny? Look, what if he doesn't love me, I'm not even sure I love him."

" You said a few minutes ago you did." Ginny raised a eyebrow at me.

" Oh my gosh! It's 10:42!" I gasped looking at my watch. Ginny and I headed to leave the platform, when we bumped in to, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and.. My heart skipped a few beats. _Draco Malfoy_.

" Hermione?" Draco said surprised grabbing my wrist to stop me from leaving." What-" He was cut off.

" Eurgh! Your talking to that mudblood filth?" Pansy sneered glaring at me. As soon as she said it Blaise, Draco and Ginny all whipped out there wands. Draco still holding on to my wrist, Pansy backed away warily.

" This is all some sort of joke right?" She asked frightened, I did my best not to laugh.

" Don't ever call Hermione that again." Draco snapped coldly at her, his tone surprised me." Hermione, where have you been?" Draco turned back to me, his voice much softer, warmer and nicer now.

" I.. I've been with Harry and Ginny." I muttered not looking him in the eye.

" Draco." Ginny said suddenly,

_No, she wouldn't dare!_

_Yes she would._ A smaller voice in my head spoke up. I threw Ginny a glare.

" Do you love Hermione?" Ginny finished suppressing down a grin.

I was completely horrified, and I probably looked that way. Quickly I wrenched my wrist free of Draco's hand, grabbed Ginny's arm and lead her rather forcefully away, I'm surprised I managed to do that all before Draco could say anything.

" Don't ever do that again!" I nearly shrieked.

" I was just trying to sort things out." Ginny for some reason was smirking.

" What happened?" Harry asked us walking over,

" Ginny asked Draco Malfoy if he loved me." I snarled, Harry chocked on his bread,

" Why did she do that, it's obvious he does." Harry stated after clearing his throat.

" WHAT!" This time I did shriek." None of us will talk about Draco Malfoy again, at least till I say we can. He is a banned subject." I finally managed to keep my voice calm. I could tell that Harry and Ginny where both holding back laughter...


	26. The Beginning of November

Chapter Twenty Six: The beginning of November

I stared glumly at the frosty ground in front of me. Unwanted tears starting blurring my vision, I quickly brushed them away.

" It's alright, we all miss him." Angelina put her arm around my shoulder.

" Yea, but we don't know were Harry, Hermione and Gin..n..n..y are." I choked up on my sisters name.

" George, I'm sure wherever they are, they are safe. Come on in, Fred's getting worried and Alicia can't calm him down." Angelina kissed me quickly before taking my hand and leading me in to the Burrow.

" There you are! I was wondering where you were." Fred glared at me. I laughed in spite my misery.

_What in the world did I do to deserve such loving parents, siblings and a wife? _

***The trio

" HARRY! Calm down." Ginny yelled at her fiancee who was trying to blast the the ground in to oblivion.

" No... Not after what happened, I can't believe I fell for it." Harry slammed is fist in to the nearest tree.

" We all fell for it Harry, your over reacting." Ginny finally caught up to him and pulled him in to a hug." You scared Hermione, she wasn't sure what you would do.. Come on back to the tent." Ginny urged Harry flicking her wand and healing his hand as she did so.

***Hogwarts

Blaise Zabini looked at his best friend halfheartedly hoping that he did not just hear those words.

" Okay... So. Uh.. Does your dad know?" Blaise asked trying not to let his shock show through.

" Duh no.. It's not like I'm going up to my dad and saying 'Hey dad I love Hermione Granger' or maybe I will, just to see the look on his face." Draco finished smiling.

" Woah.. Please don't. And I was just asking, I mean you just told me that." Blaise looked horrified trying not to think of what Lucius would do to Draco." You should tell Pansy."

" I should, but that's like saying it to the whole world, knowing Pansy she'll start crying hysterically and whining and complain to everyone that her perfect pureblood boyfriend is under the influence of a love potion." Draco tried to keep a straight face, and failed.

" It is... But what better way for it to go around?" Blaise was grinning.

" WHAT? OF-" Draco stopped realizing that Blaise was teasing him." Your so dead."

" Actually I seem perfectly alive and healthy at the moment." Blaise couldn't resist.

" Ugh! Stop with trying to make jokes, the Weasley's made better ones then you did." Draco groaned in fake pain.

" Well they do have a joke shop, so naturally..." Blaise stopped not wanting to have a broken nose." So. Uh.. Your in love with a muggleborn who probably hates you and is.. Um.. Off gallantly trying kill the Dark Lord with Harry Potter and his fiancee.. That's great news."

" You have such a strange way of saying things Blaise. But that about sums it up." Draco rolled his eyes.

" And.. You think she loves a dead dude." Blaise added trying not to laugh.

" WHAT? I never said that." Draco jumped up almost reaching for his wand.

" Well. Don't you think she's in love with Ron Weasley?" It was taking all of Blaise's control not to start laughing.

" I don't think, I know." Draco slumped back down in to his chair.

" Let's get this straight.. How does someone love a _dead_ person Draco?" Blaise couldn't keep the amusement out of his tone.

" I DON'T KNOW! I'm not a girl." Draco sighed.

" I should hope not." Blaise muttered, Draco leaned over and slapped him." You know what I mean!" Blaise said the last part louder.

" That doesn't mean I can't slap you." Draco stated.

" No, that means I can slap you back."

" Ow! That actually hurt."

" It was supposed to."

" I didn't hit you that hard."

" Since when have I ever played fair?"

" Never." Draco muttered darkly.

***Back to the trio

" Christmas is coming up, think we should do something instead of sitting around here?" Harry asked conversationally.

" Christmas is over a month away dimwit." Hermione resisted the urge to slap him.

" I was just trying to start a conversation miss perfect." Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

" Hey! That's my title! Hermione, did you give him a cheerful potion or something?" Ginny laughed.

" Oh yea, hers is miss prefect." Harry ducked Hermione's slap." And she better not have giving me a potion."

" Is that a threat?" Hermione asked holding one of the heavy pots she was cleaning.

" Did you do it?" Harry countered warily eying the pot.

" Of course not you idiot." Hermione glared at him.

" Stop with the name calling Hermione." Ginny called from her book she started reading.

" So do we have any plans for Christmas?" Hermione ignored what Ginny said.

" That's what I asked!" Harry sighed.

" Not like that." Hermione smirked at him.

" We could go to the Burrow.. Or.. We could go to M Manor." Ginny suggested sitting up.

" I said that's a banned subject!" Hermione groaned.

" I never said the name." Ginny laughed again.

" That's not even funny." Hermione responded.

" So we just need to destroy the locket, find a Hufflepuff thing, kill the snake. And find a Ravenclaw thing." Harry cut across Ginny's retort and changed the subject.

" Because the diary and the ring are already taken care of.. So that's 6, do you think he did 7?" Hermione asked.

" Hey.. You still haven't explained what exactly where hunting." Ginny rolled her eyes.

" Hermione give her some books because she is so persistent." Harry did his best not to laugh." You two can drone over the books and I'll go keep watch." Harry called after them as he started to exit the tent and sit down outside of it...


	27. The Doe

**Disclaimer: I believe I got the name of the chapter from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, so, yea, if not, still. Disclaiming it.**

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Doe

As Harry sat in silence he watched the snow drift hazily in front of him, then a sudden noise surprised him. Looking up he saw a silver doe prancing around in front of him, almost as if it was beckoning for him to come closer, quickly checking to make sure this was not a trap Harry followed it deep in to the woods.

Then it disappeared in front of a glistening pond, in the middle of it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry blinked a couple times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He quickly dived in after it.

Suddenly Harry felt the pendant start to choke him, and try to drag him towards the surface of the pond again. He barely managed to get to the sword before he almost fainted from the pressure.

Harry thought he was going to die when suddenly someone grabbed the scruff of his collar and dragged him through the freezing waters towards the top then pulled him on to the ground.

Harry coughed water out on to the snow covered ground, taking in deep breaths.

" Are you suicidal! Why did you do that?" The man who saved him voice was familiar, but Harry wasn't sure who it was.

" I'm not suicidal, I had to get the sword." Harry responded to each question as he sat up looking for the sword. The man handed it to him." Thanks." He muttered.

" Couldn't you have just accioed it, honestly Harry.. And I thought I had no brains." The man laughed hoarsely. At this Harry looked up and stared in to the mans blue eyes, who he was suddenly became clear.

Harry was staring at the eyes of the one and only, Ron Weasley... 

**A/N: I know it's a short update with a cliff hanger but I'll give you more soonish **


	28. Ron Weasley

Chapter Twenty Eight: Ron Weasley

_Harry was staring at the eyes of the one and only, Ron Weasley..._

" Ron!" Harry sputtered dropping the sword.

" Yes?" Ron bent down and picked up the sword again.

" Your DEAD!" Harry stared at Ron

" Well.. I'm walking, living, breathing.. So no. I don't fully understand myself mate, let's just head back to your tent." Ron said happily.

" Yea.. The girls will die of shock when they see you." Harry laughed nervously. Ron joined in as they made there way back to the tent. When they entered they heard crying and the girls talking.

"- like this before." Hermione was clearly the one crying.

" Hermione, calm down.. For all you know it's not hopeless." Ginny said soothingly.

" Ginny. Your not a mudblood who's in love with Draco Malfoy!" Hermione was now crying hysterically. Harry felt Ron stiffen next to him.

" Draco may love you to, Hermione stop the crying please. This isn't going to help it, I would know." Ginny sounded half near tears.

" What do you mean you would know?" Harry asked before he could help himself.

" Oh sometimes I drove myself to tears when you were obsessed with Cho and- RON!" Ginny's mouth dropped. Hermione spun around and was rendered silent in surprise, though her eyes where bulging as if they would pop out of there sockets.

" Er, hi?" Ron smiled weakly, forgetting for a moment what the girls were talking about. Ginny and Hermione just stared at him in shock." Yes I am really Ron, and uh. No I'm not a inferi." Ron continued hoping to get a response from one of the girls. Next thing he knew both of them were on top of him hugging him." Wow! Seriously, get off me!" Ron gasped." Your killing me."

" Oh sorry, but how are you dead? I mean alive." Ginny grinned at her own mistake." I mean we buried you and everything, you were hit by a killing curse, unless your like Harry."

" I don't know how I'm not dead.. It's kinda weird, I was trapped in non-being for what seemed endless till I thought of happy memories or something like that and bam! I was back alive, it was really weird and creepy.. But that was about it." Ron looked confused over his own words.

" Just one second." Hermione jumped up and grabbed a book then started flipping through it as she tried to find something.

" Whoa, Hermione! I do not have a horcrux." Ron gaped at the title." I've never even killed someone."

" Yes you did. Remember in the fifth year at the department of mysteries, I was with you then. But _what_ is your horcrux? That is the problem." Hermione said not looking up from her book, when she did Harry, Ginny and Ron were all staring at her." What?" She asked.

" You." Ginny answered.

" Sorry?" Hermione was totally confused now.

" Your the horcrux." Harry said weakly. Hermione just stared at them.

" WHAT!" She looked like she was about to faint.

" Your the horcrux." Harry repeated gaining his voice again...


	29. Hogwarts

Chapter Twenty Nine: Hogwarts

" Neville.. We have a slight problem, there are two Slytherins requesting to talk with you." Michael Corner reported to the last leader of DA.

" What? Which.. Let me go talk with them." Neville stood up hastily putting away his papers. He followed Michael to the exit of the Room of Requirement." Draco! Zabini!" Neville was surprised.

" Hi Neville, we know you probably don't trust us but we want to join you against the dark lord." Draco said it quickly as if he didn't want to be over heard." And we could be spies for you."

" How do we know you don't want to be a spy for who-know-who?" Michael demanded.

" I'm friends with Harry, is that enough for you Corner?" Draco snapped coldly.

" Ha.. Everyone's friends with Harry, and we don't have any proof you are to be trusted because Harry's not here." Michael retorted.

" Shut it Michael, I trust him, and he is friends with Harry. Are you sure you want to do this, it's very dangerous and you can get killed working for us." Neville glared at Michael.

" We have more of a chance of getting killed if we work for the dark lord." Blaise finally spoke.

" Alright, welcome to Dumbledore's Army." Neville smiled at them warmly.

*** Malfoy Manor

Harry swore under his breath." I should have listened to you Ron, I'm so stupid." Harry bit his lip angry at himself.

" It's not your fault Harry, we didn't know his name was taboo." Ginny muttered to him.

" Shut up you two." Fenrir Greyback snarled at them." Oi. Lucius, we got some prisoners for you, I think this one is Harry Potter." Lucius Malfoy looked Harry up and down, with the look of a three year old that just got a early birthday.

" Quickly, get Draco, he'll know." Lucius said gleefully. One of the men there nodded there head and entered the fireplace with floo powder. After a few minutes Draco came back with him." Draco! Is this Harry Potter, tell me now." Lucius demanded. Hermione felt her stomach do a flip as soon as she saw Draco.

" No. Potter has brown hair and is much shorter." Draco said." Probably just a fake." Ron did his best to not make his jaw drop. Draco Malfoy was lying so they had a chance. Lucius swore loudly.

" We almost.. Stupid fakers, take them and put them in the dungeons Draco." Lucius glared at Draco as if it was his fault.

" I can't believe he fell for that!" Draco said as soon as they got out of hearing.

" Neither can I. But brown hair and shorter, seriously Draco?" Harry laughed.

" Hey I couldn't think of anything else." Draco joined in the laughter.

" Thanks Draco." Hermione smiled at him, Draco felt himself go slightly pink.

" Come on, my room has a fireplace which we can use to get to Hogwarts." Draco tried to ignore what Hermione said.

" Why are we going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

" Because we are, or would you rather me take you to Voldemort?" Draco retorted as he opened a door." Fireplace is over there, ladies first. Don't forget to say DA headquarters."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all looked at him suspiciously but did as he said, after going through the fireplace they found themselves in a huge room filled with students who had all turned to look at them... 


	30. Courtney

Chapter Thirty: Courtney

I took a handful of floo powder that Draco handed me, then threw it in to the flames as I shortly followed it saying, DA Headquarters. Unfortunately on the way there I inhaled some smoke, causing me to cough as I stepped out in to a dimly lit room filled with Hogwarts students. Ginny was already there waiting for me, Ron, Harry and Draco followed shortly after me. Immediately cries went up.

" It's him, it's Harry Potter!" Colin Creevy yelled as soon as Harry came out of the fireplace.

" Hey! That's Ron, isn't he dead?" Michael Corner cried.

" HARRY POTTER!" Ernie Macmillan shouted.

" What is that Slytherin scum doing with them?" Lavender Brown shrieked.

" HARRY!" Neville looked like Christmas had just come with plenty of extra presents.

" GINNY!" Luna ran over to hug her friend.

" It's a Malfoy! Everyone attack him!" Lavender Brown was again ignored.

" HERMIONE!" Parvarti smiled at me.

" EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Blaise Zabini walked over, Lavender Brown began shrieking again and was immediately silenced by Blaise.

" Thanks Blaise, what is going on here?" I asked still coughing.

" Death Eaters have taken over the school, Draco's our spy.. I was wondering why Dolhov went for him, obviously he had to.. Uh.. Meet you guys." Blaise finished awkwardly.

" I need to find something that might belong to Rowena Ravenclaw or Helga Hufflepuff, can any of you help out?" Harry said after a few moments of silence.

" There's Ravenclaws lost diadem, and there's Hufflepuff's famed missing cup." Michael Corner piped up.

" Yea but that's lost Corner." Zachariah Smith sneered at him.

" Shut up Smith, that helps a lot, anyone know where Harry can find a replica of either?" Ron glared at Zachariah.

" Rowena's marble bust in the Ravenclaw common room." Luna smiled.

" Hufflepuff's statue in our common room." Hannah Abbot added.

" I'll go with you to the Ravenclaw room Harry, Hermione can go with Hannah to the Hufflepuff room." Cho said brightly. Ginny coughed loudly.

" Luna is going with Harry, Miss Chang." Ginny said forcefully, Cho glared at her then slumped back in to her chair.

" Alright, let's go, not a minute to waist Hannah." I smiled at the Hufflepuff.

" I'll go with you two." Draco immediately said standing up." For protection." He finished a little lamely. Hannah looked at him suspiciously but nodded.

" Thanks again Draco." I kissed him on the cheek, going bright red as I did so, then the three of us headed out, though on my way out I saw the look on Ron's face but ignored it.

*** Ravenclaw Common Room

" Thanks Luna, that's what I needed to see." The young man with black hair hugged the blonde girl." Now I just have to find it." He muttered.

" Find the diadem Harry, but it's been missing for century's." The girl named Luna frowned slightly, I noticed a commotion on the other side of the room, a ugly old witch stepped out of the corner cackling then pressed some tattoo which looked quite a bit like the dark mark on her left forearm.

" Prepare to die blondy." She laughed." Avada-" I quickly ran in to her and knocked her over, then knocked her out.

" Careful, there are more like her around here." I stepped up brushing myself off.

" Who are you?" Black haired asked gaping at me.

" Courtney, you?" I held my hand out to Luna first. Who immediately shook it.

" Harry Potter." He answered also shaking my hand.

" Nice to meet you, but you both should-" I was cut off by someone yelling outside of the room.

" OPEN UP YOU STUPID DOOR." The person that was yelling was clearly male. There was more commotion, and a elderly female by the sound of it started talking with him then they came in." It's Harry Potter!" He snarled pulling out his wand. I quickly slashed my hand through the air and he crumpled to the ground.

" Come on, before they wake up. This place is dangerous." I nodded at them to follow me, Harry was still gaping at me, this was kinda annoying. As I started walking down the hall, I looked behind me to make sure that they were following and I walked straight in to someone else.

" Careful were your walking please, Harry we didn't find it." The young blonde headed guy walked straight passed me, kinda like ignoring me. Much better then being gaped at.

" Who are you?" A red headed girl only a little bit older then me asked.

" I'm Courtney, pleasure to meet you." I smiled at her. A boy that looked a lot like her just turned the corner and started gaping at me also. Seriously what is with people!

" Did Draco turn in to a girl?" He was still staring at me.

" Excuse me what?" Both me and the blonde guy said at the same time.

" I'm still a male." Blonde retorted coldly towards the red headed guy.

" Who is everyone, I mean seriously your all confusing me." I half shrieked.

" That's Ron, this is Draco, she's Ginny and I'm Hermione." The brunette that was with the man I was for some reason mistaken for said.

" Why do you think I am him?" I asked the Ron guy.

" Because you look a ton like him." He finally answered.

" Well.. I can assure I'm _not_ him or related to him. I'm a Malfoy, how many people do you know named Malfoy?" I glared at Ron. Immediately everyone started coughing or staring at me." What did I say?"

" He's.. Uh. Draco Malfoy." Ginny said.

" I think I could have said that for myself." Draco laughed.

" So now I've got a cousin." I rolled my eyes.

" Actually, if anything brother." Luna piped up.

" WHAT!" I stared at her." You are the craziest people I've ever seen in my whole life."

" So it would seem." A man with long black hair and billowing black robes had just walked up...


	31. Transfiguration

Chapter Thirty One: Transfiguration  
_  
" So now I've got a cousin." I rolled my eyes._

" Actually, if anything brother." Luna piped up.

" WHAT!" I stared at her." You are the craziest people I've ever seen in my whole life."

" So it would seem." A man with long black hair and billowing black robes had just walked up... 

" So what would- Never mind. Who are you?" I demanded.

" Your godfather." The man eyed me coldly. I just stared at him dumbfounded. So did everyone else in the group.

" Uh okay... But that doesn't really answer my question." I blinked a couple times.

" Severus Snape headmaster of Hogwarts." He answered.

" Headmaster only because you murdered the headmaster." Harry snapped angrily, his wand pointing at the Snape dude.

" I did not murder Dumbledore." He met Harry's gaze, Harry scoffed." Dumbledore ordered me to do it, he was already dieing." Harry and the rest of the group just stared at him.

" He was NOT dieing, he was just a little sick." Harry shouted.

" His hand was infected by dark magic Potter. He was dieing." Snape glared at Harry.

" How can we trust you, after what you did." Ron asked, he was slightly more calm then Harry.

" TRUST HIM? Ron are you out of your mind? He killed Dumbledore." Harry yelled turning to face Ron.

" I can show you the memories you need to see, I swear on Dumbledore's grave that I never tampered with them and that I tell the truth." Snape's dark eyes pierced Harry's.

" Wait.. You don't have to show us, I trust you." I spoke up for the first time.

" WHAT!" Harry stared at me.

" I saved your skin Potter, don't you trust me?" I retorted.

" Ooh. She even sounds like you Draco." Hermione laughed. Draco punched her lightly.

" Plus you where looking for Rowena Ravenclaws diadem? That's easy. It's on her statue in the common room." I ignored my brother and his girlfriend, at least I think she is.

" How do you know that?" Snape, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry all asked me.

" It's simple, the magic around it betrays it. Now let's go and get it because it seems so important." I groaned, some people were so stupid." Actually I know a easier way." With a wave of my hand the diadem was in my other hand and another wave of my hand I transfigured it back to it's silver and gold splendor." Here it is." I handed it to him with out a second thought.

" That was wand-less transfiguration!" The elder witch gasped, I almost forgot about her.

" All my magic is with out wand, I've never learned it another way, wand-less and speechless." I looked at her confused, _didn't everyone else do it that way? I guess not._ Oh great, now there back to staring." Alright.. So uh, that's not normal. I'll just like, shut up."

" How do know we can trust Snape?" Harry then challenged.

" Because I had a vision dream thing and it there was this really long riddle poem and one of the things said to trust my godfather, so shut it." I glared at him." Oh no.. That's not normal either is it?" I sighed.

" No it's not." Ron finally decided to not stare.

" Is there anything else that you can do that's abnormal?" Draco asked weakly.

" No." I rolled my eyes.

" Your just freaky looking like Draco, but I guess I'll have to get used to it." Ron said, I glared at him, then I heard him mutter to my brother." Hey Draco, you sure have one freaky sister, she can use wandless magic and she's a seer."

**Hermione's PoV**  
_  
Well, wasn't that amusing.. Draco has a little sister who's both a seer and a powerful witch. I'm jealous I wish I could use wandless magic.  
_  
As I watched Courtney she seemed to be concentrating hard on something next thing I knew she had long black hair and pointed black eyes, she looked like a miniature female Snape. It was so funny I started to laugh.

" What?" Draco asked turning to me. I pointed to Courtney and saw the horror on his face." Who's that?" He choked.

" Courtney, dumb-head, Ron said he didn't like me looking like you." She said in a duh tone of voice. Immediately the rest of the group turned to look at her.

" So you impersonated a female me?" There was hint of disbelief in Snape's tone. I noticed Ginny was close to dieing of silent laughter.


	32. My Past

**Disclaimer: Taylor Swift wrote and created the song Jump then Fall which is in her platinum addition album Fearless produced in 2009**

Chapter Thirty Two: My past

I watched as the water trickled around my bare feet it;s soft sparkling coldness felt like heaven on this scorching summer day. The soft breeze blew my pale blond hair through the air I felt like I could jump in the air and fly away. If I could have seen the image I created standing in front of the setting sun as it burned a redish orange I would have been shocked. Today I felt free, today was my thirteenth birthday also, not that I cared at all. My grey eyes flitted here and there watching the minnows dart smoothly through the water.

" SCORPIA COURTNEY MALFOY! Inside now." Elaine With yelled, we had grown up as sisters since I was five, and she almost always used my full name, saying it was beautiful as a excuse.

" Coming Elle, and didn't I ask you to call me Courtney?" I smiled happily at her, nothing could drag me away from my freedom and happiness today.

" Don't!" Elaine groaned." That reminds me of court-able Courtney's being courted in court by a quarter." I half whistled the tune as she said it.

" I hate Ben and Kyle for that." As I said that I thought of Kyle, _no!_ I told myself forcefully, _Kyle will not destroy my freedom today!_ " Elle, I'll be inside in a bit, I've got to go do something." I said.

" Alright stay safe." Elaine responded heading back in to the house. I skipped and ran back to the stream and through it to the lake, quickly I changed my look to a short girl with funky green/black hair and curious shy hazel eyes. Then I broke out in mid song.

" _Every time you smile, I smile,  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you,  
whoa oh I'm feeling you baby,  
don't be afraid to jump then fall,  
jump then fall in to me,  
baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too,  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all, so jump then fall._" I stopped noticing there where three red headed boys watching me, they applauded when I finished.

" Wonderfully done." One of the twins (at least I think they are twins) smiled at me.

" Bravo, gracia." The oldest of the three clapped loudly.

" Thank you." I did a small bow before I could stop myself.

" Charlie Weasley by the way, these are my younger brothers Fred and George." The eldest shook my hand.

" Scorpia With." I grinned at him.

" You knew here?" Fred the one with the scratch on his cheek asked.

" Nope, been here for ever two years, you all look familiar, have I met you before?" I responded

" Don't think so, I remember every face I meet." George answered after a moment of thought. Then I remembered where I had seen them before.

" The Daily Prophet!" I blurted out, all three glanced at each other then at me." Uh sorry, just remembered a family going to Egypt two years ago and it was in the Daily Prophet." I crossed my fingers hoping that they where wizards.

*** Less then a year earlier.

" Kyle. NO!" I shouted grabbing my friends wrist." Your only thirteen, your not even fourteen why are doing this?" Fresh tear tracks where already starting on my face.

" I have to Scorpia, I'm one of his now, I'm a death eater." He pulled the sleeve up on his left arm to show me the dark mark showing clearly on his skin.

" Don't." I sobbed.

" Scorp, the death eaters are my family now, they should be yours." Kyle pulled me to face him.

" You have no idea what my real family is like Kyle, I don't ever want to see you again." I shrieked at him turning on my heel and running.

*** Two years later.

I was kneeling on the frost covered ground as snow was falling fast around me. I continued to stare at the cold stone grave tears refusing to be shed even though I wanted them to be.

" Happy birthday Elaine With, my sister I never had." I whispered laying flowers at the grave, then I stood up and prepared to leave, but before doing so I turned back to the grave and laid my cloak under the flowers, I shivered once then cursed my self silently for being stupid enough to where a sleeveless dress. Then I felt a burning sensation, the dark mark on my left forearm almost glowed in pain. The Dark Lord was calling us, his death eaters.

*** 9 years earlier, a few weeks after my fifth birthday.

I laughed gleefully sitting on the lap of young woman with long blond hair just like mine.

" Mama, do I have any siblings?" I asked turning to face the woman.

" Why do you ask such silly questions Scorpia?" Then the woman's face fell." Tomorrow you will have a sibling, you'll even have a different family, your sibling will be a girl your age named Elaine With, do try and behave your self darling."

" Will I ever come back?" I felt my lower lip start to tremble, I loved it here at Malfoy Manor with my real family, and no one would tell me why I was going to another family.

" Of course, this isn't going for a long time." Cheerfulness returned to Narcissa Malfoy's face. I started to laugh again as she began to tickle me.


	33. Three Little DeathEaters

Chapter Thirty Three: Three Little Death-Eaters

The small group was heading back to the room of requirement talking about where the Hufflepuff cup would be.

" So your my brothers girlfriend?" Courtney asked Hermione through all the chatter.

" No, just friends." I quickly intervened hating myself for doing so as I said it.

" Oh, sorry. I just jumped to conclusions." Courtney sounded a little less happy, but continued to watch Hermione and I.

" Where to you suppose the Hufflepuff cup is?" Hermione said to me.

" Um.." Hermione had wrenched me from my thoughts of when I kissed her at the Yule Ball." I remember Bellatrix always talking about a great honor being bestowed on her and something about the Black Vault and gold cups." I answered after a minute of thought.

" If only we had a way of getting in there." Hermione sighed.

" I'm a Black by blood." I stated. Hermione looked surprised at me then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me full on the mouth." Whoa. Hermione calm down." I gasped for breath after we broke apart.

" Has anyone called you a genius recently?" Hermione ignored what I said.

" Not recently no, but um.. Could you take your arms off of me, people are staring." I muttered, Hermione immediately went red and let go.

" Just friends?" Courtney whispered to me. I did my best not to elbow her, I heard Hermione and Ginny arguing heatedly off in the distance. Suddenly I felt my left forearm burn up I grabbed it in pain, I watched Snape and Courtney do the exact same thing when I did.

" What!" All three of our voices echoed together.

" Your a death eater Court?" I gaped at her, no not all of my family!

" Your a.. Yea duh, but you!" Courtney accused.

" So are our mum and dad." I snorted.

" Kyle wasn't lying, I can't believe it, Kyle was telling the truth and I hated him for it." Courtney started sobbing.

" Who's Kyle?" Ron demanded,

_okay this __officially strange._ I tried to not imagine what Ron could mean by that." Kyle Reed, at least I think that's who she's talking about, he's a death eater." I explained.

" I take you knew him." Courtney sighed as she slumped to the floor dissolving in tears.

" That Slytherin scum!" Ron looked furious.

" Watch you your calling scum, he was my best friend." Courtney stopped angrily at Ron who immediately apologized. _Wait a second is it just me or does Ron Weasley like my sister?_

" Don't you have to go to your death eater meeting?" Harry asked.

" No. If we go we fight for Voldemort." Courtney responded.

" Oh." By the look on Harry's face he decided it might be best if shut up.

" So um.. Should we start to defend Hogwarts or what?" Ginny said in to the awkward silence, there were several agreements to defending Hogwarts and soon everyone was set off in different area's to go work on the defenses. Hermione and I where told to go work on the west wall.

" Hermione, I need your advice." A sudden brainstorm idea came upon me as we finished working on the wall.

" Okay.. What for?" Hermione looked up as she ended her spell.

" There's this girl I really like, but I don't think she likes me.. What do I do?" I failed to have a innocent look on my face.

" Well, all you really can do is tell her and hope she likes you." For some odd reason it looked like she was about to cry." I've.. I forgot something.. I mean I got to go do something." Hermione mumbled before dashing off. Quickly I followed her. And found her in a empty class room crying her heart out.

" Hermione, what's wrong, what did I do?" I was definitely worried. Hermione started to cry harder.

" Nothings wrong." Hermione's tears then turned in to a deranged laugh.

" Hermione.. What is wrong?" I repeated.

" I said..." Hermione started crying again.

" Okay, find.. I'm going to take your advice. Hermione I love you." I held her face in my hands forcing her to look at me. This shocked her out of her crying.

" But.. But.." Was all Hermione was able to say.

" I know you probably hate me." I mentally cursed myself for taking her advice. She hates me. I thought brutally.

" I'm the one that's supposed to tell you that.. Draco I love you! I'm a mudblood you can't love me."Hermione finally manged to speak. I didn't bother to tell her not to call herself a mudblood, I leaned in and pulled her in to a kiss." I think we should get back to work." Hermione mumbled after we broke apart.

" We already finished silly, wait. Hermione if we make it alive out of this will you marry me?" I helped her off the floor as I said this but stayed in a kneeling position.

" Draco, we don't even know if we will make it out alive." Hermione looked a little downcast as she replied.

" Just answer me please." I needed to know this.

" Yes.. Of course I will marry you." Hermione let a smile on to her face. Happily I stepped up to her and slipped a ring on her finger." Come on let's go to the Great Hall."

" Why?" I was definitely engaged to the strangest girl ever.

" Can I tell everyone?" Hermione then asked.

" I guess." That confirmed it. Hermione grinned at me then ran up to where Dumbledore used to make his announcements.

" Hi all." Everyone (which was a lot) in the Great hall turned to face her." I have something to announce." This got all there attention." Draco Malfoy and I are engaged." There was silence that greeted this at first.

" AWESOME!" Ron was the first to regain his voice and his outburst shocked me.

" Yay! Finally." Ginny joined, soon everyone was congratulating her and clapping.

" Well that was a little strange." Hermione whispered to me as we sat together at the Gryffindor table.

" Your telling me.. Now I have something I need to do, can I go?" I laughed.

" Sure, but stay safe." Hermione kissed me lightly before heading over to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Courtney. She was happy, for now...


	34. Growing Up

Chapter Thirty Four: Growing Up

Groaning I dragged myself off the ground. I rolled my head around cracking my neck.

" Wow that felt good." I murmured to myself.

" It should have, now do you want a back massage or what? Get up." Courtney snapped.

" A back mass- Oh never mind that was sarcasm." I rolled my eyes.

" Yea it was.. Now let's go before you knock yourself over again Ron." Courtney laughed a little before taking my hand and leading back to the great hall just in time for us to hear Hermione announce that she and Draco Malfoy where engaged.

" AWESOME!" If Hermione's happy with him she can be happy with him.. I on the other hand have gotten over her and like Courtney. Not that I'd tell anyone that. At least not yet. Then Ginny yelled out happily. I wandered aimlessly and found myself near Harry.

" Hey mate." I plopped myself down on the bench next to him." You do know your sitting at the Slytherin table?"

" Am I? Oh.. I am.. Sorry, wasn't paying attention.. Why is everyone clapping?" Harry looked up surprised.

" Whoa! You've got to be kidding me.. Hermione just said that she's engaged to Malfoy." I noticed that Pansy Parkinson was glaring at us from the other end of the table.

" WHAT!" Harry exploded." No. Way!"

" Yes way. Calm down idiot." Ginny sat herself down in his lap then kissed him lightly.

" Seriously you two, get a room." I rolled my eyes.

" All I did was-Hey Hermione, so how exactly did it happen?" Ginny grinned at Hermione who sat down next to me.

" Well uh.. I was like.. Crying and uh.. Yeaa. Before that he wanted my advice on how to tell a girl he liked.. How was I supposed to know he intended me?" Hermione chuckled.

" That's a little fast.." Harry stared at her dumbfounded.

" So? We both love each other. So- What's wrong Pansy?" Hermione did her best to have a fake alarmed look on her face.

" You.. Your my problem.. What I want to know his how Draco Malfoy a blood purist fell in love with a muggleborn." Pansy didn't sound snide or snobby, more... Curious?

" Uh.. I'm asking myself the exact same thing." Hermione was surprised at Pansy's tone. The two of them just stared at each other in silence. I never really noticed how strange girls could be till today, at least I never knew they could be this hard to understand.

" Well.. Um.. Congratulations I guess, I hope it works out for you." Pansy finally manged to say something then she walked off in the other direction.

" That was strange." Ginny commented airily.

" Yea... Pansy Parkinson said that! I must say, she's growing up." I laughed.

" Ron! You don't like her do you?" Harry turned to look at me, a horrified expression his face.

" WOAH MATE! That's the scariest thing I've ever heard. I.. Like someone else." I matched the horrified expression.

" Thank you.. I was a little scared myself." Hermione let out a sigh.

" Your one to talk Mione, your engaged to Ferret." Ginny pointed out.

" Ahem." Hermione coughed slightly and glared at Ginny.

" Draco I mean." Ginny corrected herself with a smirk.

" And I'd like you to keep that in mind.. He's not Ferret." Hermione's glare turned in to a faint smile...


	35. Death Avenged

Chapter Thirty Five: Death Avenged

I sipped my earl grey tea slightly apprehensive. Waiting for what would happen, waiting for what he would say, yell, shout.. If only he just shouted at me! SAID SOMETHING! The silence between the two of us almost made me shout out in annoyance, fear, expectation. The silence was my punishment.. Or he would.. Would he just talk to me? Unwanted tears threatened to start leaking down my face. Dry, empty words started forming in my mouth, but my scorched tongue refused to speak them. I felt a cold, wet tear roll down my cheek in to my tea, it splashed me slightly, but I didn't care. I was waiting for the man I faced to talk to me.. Utter a word, make a sound, something before I went insanely mad.

" Why did you do it?" His tone was calm, void of accusation, anger, fear, depression, disappointment. Nothing came in to my mind of what to respond, I didn't even know myself why I did it.. What could I say to him. I just stared in to his grey eyes, wanting them to show accusation and hate directed towards me. I wanted him to ask me something else, to start laughing, congratulate me, yell at me, again a silence reigned. I finally mustered up the little courage I had, I finally decided that Draco for once in his life deserved the truth. The truth I had kept so carefully from him.

" Draco... I.." What did I?" I didn't.." But I did. I DID!" I did. I don't know!" I broke out sobbing and the expensive china cup in my hand fell and shattered I paid no attention to the fact that my hands were slightly burned and started crying harder." I killed him because I hated him! I didn't want to do anything he told me to do! I didn't want to face the truth that he was the man I married, I didn't want to face the fact that he was your father. Your blood relative. I didn't want to face the fact that I married a death eater, that I became one myself, that I served lord Voldemort, that I.. That I was who I was! I didn't want to face the fact that I was a Malfoy or a Black, or anything." My anguish showed so clearly through my tears that I surprised myself. And probably surprised my son.

" Mother.. You. You did the right thing, Lucius was a tyrant and a death eater. He was not family.. At least he is nothing more then someone I share blood with ashamedly. Lucius Malfoy deserved death, my only regret is that I didn't kill him." Draco let out a small laugh." Come back to Hogwarts with me. You can be there happily, Harry will make sure no harm comes to you.. You can come meet the young woman I'm engaged to, you can meet Court-Scorpia again." Draco's tone suddenly turned far more serious. And his proposal sounded far more welcoming and happy then I had expected, I should not have put it past him to apologize for what I did.. I do recall him not liking Lucius much.

" Come back to Hogwarts with you, Harry Potter? Engaged, Draco what have you not told me.. But Scorpia.. I thought she was killed with the With girl.. I never knew she was alive! I.. I regret for doing what I did, I must talk with Scorpia, apologize and hope that she can find it in her heart to forgive me for lying to her, for letting her believe that she would return home even though I knew she wouldn't.. I just couldn't let her.. Lucius, I couldn't let him know that Scorpia existed. But.. Draco, I know that you may not think this wise.. But I am renouncing the Malfoy name, I will now be known as Narcissa Black." I had made my decision and I will keep it.

" Actually, that's one of the best things I've heard in my life.. I might even do that also.. I don't want to carry on the Malfoy line.. Lucius will never know what's hit him. Unless he has another unknown son the Malfoy line will end with him.. I'm not Malfoy.. At least I won't be." Draco laughed." Here, let me heal your burns." With a silent wave of his wand they where gone. I must admit, Hogwarts has taught him something." Let's go to Hogwarts, you may not receive a warm welcoming when you arrive though. There is something I have to do at Gringotts first mother. I have to access the Black family vault and remove something from it.. Would you care to accompany me?"

" I would love to accompany you, something I rarely did, or do.. Because of Lucius.. And you seemed to have avoided my question as to who you are engaged to." I stated with a small laugh. Draco didn't respond at first, he took my hand and apparated us Diagon Alley, right in front of the large, enormous Gringotts Bank. It's white and gold marble pillars glistening in the sunlight, it never has ceased to amaze me when ever I go there, most of the time I was in such a hurry to bother to look at it though. Together, my son and I entered the bank that was occupied by wizards and goblins alike.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you who I am engaged to, so you'll have to meet her in person.. You may not agree with my choice though." Draco finally answered my statement, or question. For that is what it was at first." We would like to access the Black family vault. My mother Narcissa Black and I, Draco Black." Draco sounded rather grown up as he approached one of the goblins. Oh wait! He is grown up.. I must admit I am rather slow on things sometimes. The goblin looked at us suspiciously then nodded curtly handed us a key then called for another goblin to take us to the vault. After arriving there Draco entered and exited not long after carrying a small golden cup decorated with a.. Badger.

" Is that Helga Hufflepuff's goblet?" I almost shrieked in surprise, as far as I knew my family was not in any way related to Helga Hufflepuff, and I don't even remember it being in the vault before, but then again, I hadn't entered the vault for several years. But Bellatrix and Andromeda were the only ones.. Bellatrix must have gotten as a gift from our.. No HER master.

" Yes it is, but here is not the time.. Harry Potter needs it and I must deliver it to him, I can.. If possible explain later, I'm not even sure what exactly it is but I do know that Harry needs it in order to defeat Voldemort." Draco responded tartly as we re-entered the cart and were taken up to the ground level. We exited it and the bank in silence. After arriving in Diagon Alley he apparated us right out side the wards of Hogwarts, so that meant we were somewhere in Hogsmeade. Quickly we headed up towards the castle. The castle that so boldly bore the dark mark above it...


	36. Joy Reclaimed Then Lost

Chapter Thirty Six: Joy Reclaimed Then Lost

" Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort fired at Harry Potter for the third time in the younger mans life.

Without a second thought Ginny raised her wand hand to disarm Voldemort, even though it wouldn't do anything to stop the spell, but forgot that her hand was wrapped tightly around Harry's own wand hand and therefor dragged his hand up with her. But instead of everyone seeing them die together, or one person shouting the spell they heard two voice in unison shout it at once with the force of love and hope together it met Voldemort's spell which rebounded and hit it's master as the powerful disarming spell also hit him knocking him flying in to the wall, Voldemort landed on the ground with his arms and legs wide open. Dead. There were a few moments of silence as everyone began to realize what just happened.

" HARRY!" Ginny shrieked and hugged him tightly." I-I thought you were dead, how did you survive? I though Voldemort killed you." She babbled on, crying as she hugged him. Ginny also voiced everyone's thoughts, for they just stood there looking bemused." Voldemort! How did he die? What happened, Harry, oh Harry!" Harry waited for Ginny to stop before answering.

" I thought I was dead also, but.. But I was the last horcrux.. So well yea.. I was a horcrux just like Hermione, so Voldemort killed the.. Never mind, you know how that works out. Voldemort died because.. Well. The power that Voldemort knows not.. Love, I fired that spell with all the love I could muster, and I have to say thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do have done that spell with out you, Ron, Hermione, everyone.. So it wasn't really me that killed Voldemort, it was love." Harry smiled at Ginny and hugged her back.

" Your just to modest." Hermione grinned at him, though she was barely heard through all the yelling and screaming of joy and madness. The latter coming from the most faithful of the death eaters." Draco, where's your father? I want to meet your parents properly." She turned to face Draco, but saw the expression on his face at the mention of his father." Er.. Mother, I would like to meet your mother then." Quickly she changed hoping he wouldn't get mad or something." Sorry about bringing him up.. I really shouldn't have."

" Don't apologize Hermione.. You didn't know what he was, what he did. My only regret is that my mother was able to kill him instead of me." Draco whispered to her." And you can come meet my mother, I'll have to disappoint you thought. You won't be Hermione Malfoy, it's Hermione Black. Though in my opinion it suits you better." He smirked at her, but this wasn't his famous Malfoy smirk. This was a calmer, more friendly smirk. Hermione wiped it right off his face with a gentle kiss.

" I love you Draco, and only you.. I love you more then anything, and I don't care what my surname will be as long as I'm married to you. And right now your making me think of several songs, this is such a memorable moment." Hermione smiled up at him as the foreheads touched. He raised his eyebrows in question to what they were." Forever and Always, Fearless, You Belong With Me, Love Story, I want you, Can't Stop Lovin' You.. The list goes on and on forever. As does my love for you." Hermione kissed him again.

" Wow.. Those sound like nice songs, well I've heard Can't Stop Lovin' You.. Van Halen is awesome." Draco laughed, Hermione looked shocked that he had heard of the band." Oh you didn't know? My dad approves it because most of the band members are wizards." Hermione shook her head in amazement." Come on.. Let's go find out who else survived.." He took her hand and let her out of the room. Everyone was starting to follow..

***After the Great Battle

It had been five days since the great battle in which dark lord Voldemort was destroyed, joy had been reclaimed across the whole wizarding world. But not everything was simple, Narcissa Black had something she had kept a secret for eighteen years, a secret that had to be told to her only son. This was something she wish she had never had to tell someone, it was.. Cruel.

Soft footsteps padded there way down one of the almost deserted hallways of a castle, the woman owning the sounds took a sharp turn, her blonde hair taking a sudden wave with her body. She was wearing a long black robe trimmed with a shimmering silver, yet it was all plane and simple. The elegant lady stopped at a rough brown door and knocked her pale hand several times against the wooden complex. There where a few sounds in the room before a young girl of fifteen or sixteen entered, her shimmering red hair lay in curls around her head.

" Courtney, may I speak to you and your brother? Privately please." The blonde haired woman asked. Courtney watched her mother for a bit then nodded and beckoned her in, motioning for Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione to leave. The four of them stared at Narcissa Black in slight surprise and suspicious as they left. Draco remained seated on the couch waiting for his mother to talk." Draco, Courtney, I don't really know how to put this.."

" Then just say it, if you don't know how to put it then just say it in a way that would make sense to you, if it does make sense to you that is." Courtney commented dryly taking the seat next to Draco and laying her head on his shoulder. Draco stayed quiet, this was not a way anyone talked to his mother. Not that he would attack them if they did, it was just to. Bland and improper.

" Lucius Malfoy is not your father Draco, I was pregnant with you before he.. Before we married.. It was as you could say a spring or summer fling. And when I realized that I was with child I hurried my arranged marriage with Lucius." Narcissa paused slightly after she let out most of the terrible truth out, there was still.. There was still the worst." Your real father never knew that well, that you where I mean are.. His child."

" Mother quite stalling, who was my father?" Draco's steel grey eyes met his mothers own grey eyes. Courtney watched them slightly nervously, realizing that Draco was only her half brother. Narcissa looked near tears and was silent for a few moments, to the occupants of the room it was almost hours." Mother.. Who was my father?" Draco repeated this time with less confidence with wanting to know the answer.

" Your.. Remus Lupin. Really Draco believe me, I didn't intend for this to happen. Please don't blame me, I mean do blame! Gah.. This is confusing." Narcissa sighed and placed her head in her hands. Courtney was holding in laughter, and the look on Draco's face was purely.. Priceless. Narcissa could hardly believe what she was telling Draco but knew she had to sooner or later and she chose sooner.

***A few hours later in the great hall

" That. Is. Freaky." Hermione finally sighed letting out what she was thinking as she faced Draco.

" Your one to talk, this doesn't change anything right?" Draco asked slightly nervously.

" Of course not! I'm not racist against werewolf's or anything, I mean seriously, why would I be?" Hermione smiled at Draco who sighed in relief.

" Hermione, may ve talk alone please?" Viktor Krum surprised Hermione who glanced quickly at Draco then stood up and walked a few yards away from Draco with him.

" Yes Viktor?"

" Are you and.. Him together I take?"

" Yes." He obviously wasn't there for the announcement I take it. Hermione thought.

" Ah, very vell." And with that he leaned down and kissed Hermione who was taken by surprise.

" Vi.." Hermione gasped as he walked away. Then she turned and was rather scared at the look on Draco's face." Draco. I."

" I thought you said this didn't change anything. I guess I was wrong for believing you." Draco glared at Hermione and stormed off. Amidst all this confusion no one noticed a little buzzing coming from a strange looking beetle on Draco's shoulder... 


	37. Why don't we all just murder Rita?

Chapter Thirty Seven: Why don't we all just murder Rita?

It had been three days since Draco and Hermione had called off there engagement, three days since Draco learned the terrible truth about who is real father was. Draco and Hermione had not seen each nor communicated with each other since that day. And here are certain reactions in different parts of Britain (or the world) to the title of Rita Skeeter's newest article.

**Malfoy, Black or Lupin?  
The twisted tale of a boy with two fathers**.

HP .***. PH

" HARRY GET OVER HERE NOW!" Ginny called in a amazement.

HP .***. PH

" Remus dear, we need to talk.. Now." Nymphradora's eye's narrowed at her husband who was sitting on the couch.

HP .***. PH

" Rita. Is. Mental!" Ron exclaimed sitting next to George.

HP .***. PH

" WHAT IN THE WORLD I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT WOMAN!" Hermione bellowed.

HP .***. PH

" I really don't want to know." Severus Snape muttered to himself.

HP .***. PH

" This Skeeter woman is in for one good thrashing!" Courtney grinned mischievously to herself.

***In the Burrow

" Hey, we got visitors Charlie go answer the door." Mrs Weasley called over her shoulder. Charlie nodded and headed there and they where surprised by a sudden shriek of joy.

" CHARLIE!" Courtney yelped. Charlie re-entered the living room with Courtney's arms wrapped tightly around is waist. Ron looked stunned.

" Whoa! Who is this?" Charlie asked looking shocked.

" FRED! GEORGE! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you guys since.. Oh yea.. I'm Courtney, sorry about that, singing Jump then Fall by the lake? Metamorphism thing.." Courtney laughed.

" Scorpia?" George said running over to hug the girl that resembled a Weasley so much.

" You guys know each other?" Ron looked amazed.

" Kinda, we met each other and shared a couple o' laughs. Something.. Have you seen Skeeter gal's article? I'm going to kill her literally." Courtney giggled slightly changing her appearance to female Snape again.

" WHAT THE!" Fred was in the middle of hugging her when she did this and leaped away.

" Oh sorry guys, just like looking like my God-father. Anyways I've got to go visit my brother he's probably really upset about breaking up with Hermione and all." Courtney headed towards the door.

" Your a Malfoy?" Charlie, Fred and George all asked at the same time.

" Err. Well, yea but I don't care." Ron cut in slightly uncomfortable, Courtney laughed, waved then left...

*** Three months later

Hermione walked in to the Auror office looking furious and terrified at the same time." Hey Harry, I need to.. Which.. Which office is Draco's?" She asked taking a deep breath, Draco, Ron and Harry had all signed up as part time Auror's, much to Ginny's dislike.

" Er, the one on the left at the end. Something wrong Mione? You look terrible." Harry stated looking up from his paperwork. Hermione gave him a weak smile and walked by ignoring his last two comments. Something was obviously bothering her quite a bit.

" Oi, Malfoy we need to talk." Hermione glared at the blonde haired man that was like Harry, bent over paperwork. He looked up and glared at Hermione." I have some information for you that might just surprise you."

" I'm sure." Draco stated sarcastically.

" I'm pregnant."

" And why would I care?"

" Because.."

" Because why Granger? I don't have all day."

" Because it's your son and daughter." Hermione matched Draco's glare and watched his which faded away.


	38. Sir?

Chapter Thirty Eight: Sir?

" _Because it's your son and daughter." Hermione matched Draco's glare and watched his which faded away. _

" Mr Black, the head of your department would like to see you." A random secretary popped her head in.

" Son and Daughter?" Draco asked weakly ignoring the secretary.

" Sir?" The secretary looked confused.

" Yes both, happy now Malfoy?" Hermione looked disdainfully at him.

" Why in the.. You are the most confusion women I've met." Draco threw his hands up in despair.

" Sir, the head of auror's is waiting." Secretary Williams started looked really annoyed.

" Oh really, now I'm wondering if that's a compliment or not. But coming from the man that thought I was cheating on-" Hermione was cut off by Draco.

" I'M SORRY ALRIGHT?" Draco yelled surprising both secretary Williams and Hermione." I didn't mean to over react and now your making such a big deal about it and now your over reacting."

" I AM NOT OVER REACTING AND I AM NOT MAKING A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT!" Hermione screamed.

" Uh, sir?" Secretary Williams tone was really quite now.

" YES YOU ARE." Soon enough both Harry and Ron came running, and several other people.

" I AM NOT! I DO NOT OVER REACT."

" YOUR IMPOSSIBLE YOU KNOW THAT?"

" The both of you please calm down." Selena Williams looked like she was about to run for her life.

" I will not calm down until he get's his head straight." Hermione snapped.

" My head is perfectly straight, yours is not." Draco retorted now glaring at Hermione.

" Please you two-" Ron was interrupted by Hermione.

" Oh please, don't start me up on this Malfoy. I'll just leave and next time I won't inform you when you get me pregnant." Hermione said bitterly heading for the door, but was surprised when Draco grabbed her arm, turned her to face him and kissed her. Ron and Harry's jaw dropped in amazement.

" REALLY! Mr Black now is not the time, your head of department is waiting for you." Secretary Selena Williams was close to a faint now.

" Right." Draco stalked by everyone and headed for Head Auror Moody's office.

" Bloo-.. Hermione your.. Wow." Ron looked aghast. Hermione looked stunned now and then left the building.

" Nice going Ron, that's all you could think of to say." Harry shook his head." No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

***Elsewhere

" I have no idea what is going on with my life and when I try and set it right she messes it all up for me." Draco threw another thing on the ground. Courtney pulled her feet up off the floor and on to the couch watching her brother rant." I'm having a normal day at the Ministry and then she comes and informs I made her pregnant. I don't believe it.. It's just so. So. So."

" You don't believe that Hermione's pregnant or that your a total git." Draco threw a glare at her, Courtney ignored it." Draco it's true, you've got to come to your senses and realize this. GOSH! Please stop throwing things on the ground." She yelped as Draco threw yet another glass on the floor causing it to shatter obviously.

" Oh shut up Courtney, your not helping and I will throw things on the ground. It helps me vent my anger at something. I'm not a total g- COURTNEY WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WAS THAT FOR!" Draco turned to face his sister who had thrown a book at his head, Courtney mean while was laughing at his face." I just don't understand what is going on with my life! And no one is helping." He sighed and sat down in of the chairs.

" Well, I can't really help you there, and you deserved that book to the head. Maybe if you think straight for some time in your- Don't interrupt Draco, please. Maybe if you think straight for some time in your life you can figure out your life." Courtney sighed her hair was cycling through several colors at the moment." If it makes you feel any happier Kyle and I are engaged."

" WHAT! KYLE REED!" Draco leaped up shocked." You've got to be kidding me, you've never told that you were dating or anything.. Now your engaged? Will anyone ever tell me ANYTHING?" Draco looked furious, actually. He was furious he stared at his sister in complete amazement. Courtney looked like she was about to start laughing." What is so funny?" Draco demanded sitting back down slowly in his seat keeping his eyes trained on Courtney.

" What's so funny is that I'm not engaged to him. Actually I've started to date Ron, and no we are not going to get engaged any time soon. So calm down Mr I-Get-Angry-At-Everything-Because-I-Dumped-My-Girlfriend." Courtney started laughed, Draco just glared at her." You seriously can't take a joke anymore.. But please stop with the breaking of everything it get's annoying." With a wave of her wand she recently purchased Courtney fixed all the broken glasses and plates then left the room..


	39. Family Trouble, Happiness and a date set

Chapter Thirty Nine: Family Trouble, Happiness and a date set.

" Dad, please understand I'm almost seventeen, I'm mature. Harry is almost eighteen, and he's definitely mature! Were not dumb, and we are NOT breaking off the engagement." Ginny's eyes seemed to almost be on fire as she glared daggers at her father." We aren't idiotic and there is no chance of me getting pregnant before we get married, your over reacting." Ever since Arthur Weasley heard about Hermione and Draco he feared that his pure and innocent daughter would possibly have something of the sort happen to her.

" Are you calling Hermione a idiot? Ginevra it is for your own good, ask Harry I'm sure he'd agree to this. It's not that I don't trust you or Harry, I trust you both a great deal, Harry especially, I trust him more then most of my sons." Arthur sighed, explaining things to his only daughter was hard, she had inherited stubbornness from both sides of the family." I'm perfectly fine with waiting for grand-children and there are George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur to give them to me so don't start up with that. I just want you two to be more careful."

" No I am not calling Hermione a idiot! It's not her fault, okay well it is slightly. We aren't getting in to detail. I've heard enough from you and I am not going to break off the engagement try as you might." Ginny threw one last glare at her father before storming off to go find Harry and sob for a little while then go do something fun, at least that's what she expected to do and was rather surprised to see Bill talking with Harry when she found him.

" Harry, it's not that I don't like you, I just want you to be careful to what you say to Ginny she can take things the wrong-Ginny!" Bill interrupted himself as his only sister arrived." Well, I'll be going. Don't forget what I told you Harry, it's some good brotherly advice. Take care the both of you, Fleur's going to mad at me for being late for dinner." Bill waved, hugged both Harry and Ginny in turn then apparated away.

" Do I even want to know what that was about Harry?" Ginny asked curiously, Harry shrugged and lightly kissed Ginny." Don't even start on me about looking like I was crying, I was, and not for the reason's your probably thinking right now." She half smiled at him as they sat down together on the porch swing on the back porch of the Burrow." Harry, we really need to talk about something. Do you think I'm.. Do you think that we are to young and irresponsible to get married?" Harry looked aghast at what she asked him.

" Gin! Of course not, who.. Who said that you were? I may be too irresponsible, but your definitely not. Who were you talking with? Was it Ron? I'm going to go punch him." Harry tried to stand up but Ginny pulled him back down, muttering that it wasn't Ron." If it wasn't Ron then-Was it Percy? That stuck up prat." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at this." Really, Ginny don't laugh, please tell me who said this? It really annoys me that someone would."

" It was dad, so don't go off and kill my brothers, I don't even really know what's come over him. I think it may be the whole Draco/Hermione thing.. But were getting married! Ugh, he wants us to break of the engagement and.." Ginny just collapsed her head on to Harry's shoulder. Molly Weasley happened to be passing by and heard this." 'Lo mum, er, why are you so angry?" Ginny asked curious and surprised.

" How dare your father say that! I'll go set his mind right." Molly Weasley stormed by furious. Ginny's eye's went big and round as her jaw dropped in shock." ARTHUR WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER AND HARRY POTTTER ARE IRRESPONSIBLE!" Mrs Weasley exploded, Ginny could tell that it was coming from the kitchen as she clamped her hands over her ears. The yelling continued for some time so Harry told Ginny that they were leaving for a short while and hopefully when they came back the yelling would be over.

" Harry where. Where are we?" Ginny stepped back in shock as they appeared in a windy slightly damp street, Harry didn't respond and led her off down the street and past several blocks, it was only till Ginny saw the splendid buildings and the signs in French she noticed where exactly they were." Harry-Harry is this! Paris?" She gasped surprised." But your not allowed to apparate out of Great Britain with a Ministry of Magic approved license and there have not been any issued for some time, I would know, Percy rants about them."

" Of course it's Paris. I have two, apparently the Black family contributed most of the money to make the Ministry of Magic and the Potter family has me." Harry grinned cheekily, Ginny slapped him lightly." Just kidding, I was given one for defeating Voldemort. Come on, this way, we've got to get you a dress and jewelry for the wedding. By the way, I haven't officially asked you to marry me, well I have, but not the proper way."

" Er, Harry what are you talking about? You did ask me and I said-" Ginny stopped as Harry suddenly kneeled on the ground." No way! You've got to be kidding me." Ginny took a deep breath, clearly shocked. Harry just smiled at her and waited for her to regain her breath.

" Will you, Ginevra Molly marry me on August Seventh at the Church in Godric's Hollow?" Harry suddenly turned serious when he asked her, Ginny closed her eyes as if picturing this moment in her brain to never forget it. Then a huge smile unfolded on her face, she nodded, not able to speak because of the shock she was in. Yes this happened before but then again, it wasn't the way she had pictured in her dreams.

" Of course." She finally managed to say, kissing Harry full on the mouth then helping him up." I thought I told you never to do that again!" Ginny tried and failed to be serious and ended up laughing. Harry hugged her and they walked off to one of fancy wizarding stores. When Ginny first saw the price on the cloth and clothes there she panicked." How in the name of Merlin are you going to afford this Harry! Paris is way over priced." The last part Ginny muttered in undertone but Harry heard.

" Well, I have the Black fortune, Potter fortune, and the reward for killing Voldemort and a few other death eaters, plus I'll steal Draco's if I have to." Harry grinned, Ginny started to laugh again." Just kidding, I won't. So, what type of.. Actually, I'll leave you to this, it's supposed to be a surprise for me-Hey Ana, over here." Ginny was surprised that he knew someone here, she started to ask but decided against it.

" Hello Mr Potter, pleasure to have you back. Did you find anything from your last visit dis-satisfactory? There is a refund you know. Ah, who is the beautiful young woman? Wait-red hair, you must be the famed Ginevra Weasley." A tall girl with long flowing blonde hair headed over, she had a tag with the name Anastasia Janelle on it, Ginny was surprised that this person knew who she was." Gabrielle, come, we have some customers.

Ginny's eye's almost popped out, twelve year old Gabrielle Delacour rounded the corner, carrying several cloths smiling cheerily." O' 'Arry! Welcum back." Gabrielle had a thick French accent, she kissed Harry on each cheek. Ginny glared slightly at the veela, and was pleased that Gabrielle's powers didn't work on her boyfriend." W'at wil you be 'ere for today? Do you 'eed.. A', miss Giinny, 'ow 'as my sister and 'er 'usband been?"

" How come you know who I am?" Ginny was still surprised." Bill and Fleur are doing good, Harry spoke with Bill earlier today. And um, I believe Harry and I are here for my wedding dress." Ginny tried to smile and didn't quite manage it. She never liked Gabrielle, especially after Bill and Fleur's wedding." Do you need anything here Harry?" Ginny decided to double check just in case, Harry shook his head.

" O', a weedding dres. Cun'ratulatiuns, w'o's t'e luckee man?" Gabrielle smiled batting her eyelashes at Harry, Ginny took a deep breath to make sure she didn't yell at the French veela." And w'at weedding dres col'or are you look'ng for?" Ginny really got annoyed, obviously she was looking for white! But she again refrained from lashing out at the girl.

" I am, really lucky." Ginny was the only one who heard the last part of what Harry said." We also want to get Bridesmaid, Maid of Honor, Junior Bridesmaid and Flower girl dresses. Er, Gin, what colors are we having for our wedding? I was thinking of Apple and Tangerine, kinda like Gryffindor colors, also who's in the wedding?" Ginny tried not to laugh, Harry was so unorganized. She had planed this out (with a few changes here and there as the years went by) ever since she met Harry.

" Apple and Tangerine are fine, well, my Maid of Honor will be Luna, Bridesmaids will be Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Courtney, Hermione, Flower girl will be my cousins daughter Teresa Prewett. Would you like to be our Junior Bridesmaid Gabrielle? I've already sorted everything out for you Harry. Best Man, Ron, duh! Groomsmen, George, Oliver, Neville, Charlie, Fred, Ring Bearer will be Teddy." Harry stared Ginny in amazement, she had this all planed out!

" Of curse I wil." Gabrielle looked a little crestfallen but brightened up in a instant." 'Ow about Red Apple colors for t'e Maid of 'onor and Junior Bridesmaid, Tangerine for t'e Bridesmaid and Flower girl." As much as Ginny hated Gabrielle, she had to admit that the girl had a good sense of fashion sense. Soon enough Ana, Gabrielle, and Ginny kicked Harry out so they could choose and fit a wedding dress.

Ginny ended up getting a slightly off the shoulder white satin gown. Luna's was chiffon, with a slightly high neck, the bridesmaids dresses were illusion halter necks and stylish in Ana's opinion, Ginny was inclined to agree. Gabrielle's had pleating at the bust making it completely beautiful as all girls agreed at once. Teresa's dress was hard to find, finally Ginny went with a adorable short sleeve crinkle chiffon one with a empire waist.

Shoes, veil and jewelery were the next on the list. Ginny fell in love with a pair of strappy sandal heels with embellishments. The veil was a light flowing fabric, and chapel length. Ginny had always wanted a chapel length veil for as long as she could remember. When they started looking at necklaces and earrings. The first pair that the bride saw she loved and refused to look at any other set. The silver flowers and leaves may not have gone quite as well as another set, but Ginny saw them as just perfect.


	40. Love Is Coming Down Upon This World

Chapter Forty: Love is coming down upon this world.

I yawned tired as always, I had been tired ever since Nymphradora Colby Amethyst and Regulus Steven Black had been born. Nymphradora had blonde hair just like her father and soft brown eyes that slightly resembled mine, Regulus had a sandy brown hair, lighter then mine yet darker then Draco's with the exact same shape and eye color of Draco's, the eyes drove me up the wall. But I made do. I intended on visiting Ginny today well. Not intended, if I didn't my friends would come after me with torches and pitchforks in the middle of the night, so I had to go.

" Hey, Hermione. Decided to drop in to help you with the twins before we headed off to Ginny's bridal shower." Courtney surprised me, her hair was a vibrant strawberry blonde and her head was heart shaped. I noticed that her ears were way over large." What? Is it-Oh I forgot to change the ears." She then looked like she was concentrating hard on something as her ears turned back to, normal size and color." You probably don't want to know."

" No I probably don't." I laughed handing her Nymphradora picking up Regulus who cooed slightly." So, you ready to go to Ginny's bridal shower? Or do you want to chicken out and pick up hot guys at a bar?" I said as we started to head downstairs, to leave the apartment complex. Courtney giggled then shook her head." Oh yea, wouldn't want to disappoint Ron now would we, it would be funny if we bumped in to him well we were doing that. Do you know what the guys are doing with Harry?" I smiled at her before we were ready to apparate to the Burrow.

" There probably going out and picking up hot girls at some bar." Courtney responded after we apparated, we both fought down laughter as we entered the Burrow." Hey ladies! Reggie and Nymph are here. But Hermione's not, she went off to go pick up hot guys at random bars." She grinned wildly when we got to the living room. Ginny, Luna, Penelope, Tonks, Mrs Weasley, some other girls, Cho and Lavender were all gathered in there.

" Uh huh, if you bump in to Draco give him a kiss from me." Pansy said to me from her seat, she moved so I could sit down, probably just so she could hold one of the babies." May I hold Reggie please?" Knew it! I handed Pansy the sleeping baby she just smiled at him." I know this is Ginny's bridal shower but I've got a announcement to make." Everyone, including me turned to stare at her." Blaise and I are gonna get married!" There was so much grinning and congratulations she almost fell on top of me. Soon everyone calmed down and went back to Ginny.

" Wow, that's awesome. Well, thanks everyone for coming! This is such a crazy party, and it hasn't even began. It's so weird having all these people getting married! And having kids and everything." Ginny smiled warmly at everyone, I noticed that Tonks was holding Nymphradora and Teddy out of the corner of my eye." And two girls here would like me to make more announcements for them. Luna and Neville are getting married the week after Harry and I get back from our honeymoon. And Cho is due in eight months." The amount of squealing was to much. I slipped out of the room, no one would miss me anyways. I sighed, as I sat down on the grass near the pond outside of the Burrow.

" I really think life's going to fast for me." I whispered plucking some of the fresh green grass out of the soft brown ground. I sat there for a few more minutes till my head cleared then decided to go back inside. But.. I never made it, half way there someone grabbed me from behind, I heard 'Avada Kedavra' muttered and then everything went black. 


	41. Never In My Wildest Dreams

Chapter Forty One: Never In My Wildest Dreams

*** Phoenix Glade

I awoke with a severe headache. The last thing I remembered was being.. Killed? That made no sense, I heard. Well in a way, I heard my self die. I should be dead right now. Unless, then it came upon me like ice water. Was this what happened when someone died? It felt like I was soaring on storm clouds surrounded by freezing black shadows, whispering all around me that was driving me crazy. Was this death or was this some weird place? I then noticed I was lying down. Slowly and carefully I stuck my arms near my waist shifted my weight to them then pushed up in to a sitting position and then stood up to see if I could see anything around me.

I saw the silhouette of a mountain far away under the dim light that spread across this whole desert, I guess you could call the, and shattered the darkness barely, showering everything with orange rays. I walked at first towards the mountain, then ran. But no matter how far I went, it seemed to be running from me, I was lost inside this place. I felt as if I was in a endless cage, waiting for the monsters to be unleashed upon me. I felt vulnerable to those monsters that were coming, I felt as if I could easily be ripped to pieces by there claws and jaws. I felt everything and nothing at the same time. I felt imprisoned for eternity.

I decided to rest for a while, calm myself. To try and stop the panic that was spreading through me like a wild fire. But no matter how much I tried it spread further attacking my heart as if trying to break it. I suddenly heard a voice. It was warming, soft and sounded like it was calling for me to come back home. Though I was confused in which direction it was coming from. I peeled my eyes and ears to find the source of the melody, but it refused to show itself. I knew I had heard it before, but it was inhuman and different, I knew as a mortal I had never heard it, yet it remained familiar.

'It' remained singing for me, and I kept turning in spot lost and empty. I tried moving forward but then the singing was more distant, I went back in the direction I came from originally but it still sounded far off. I moved left, then right. But still the same happened, it couldn't be coming from below me. That was a idiotic idea! But, slowly I moved my eyes upwards and was graced with a immortal beauty and realized what was spreading the orange rays across the smokey fields. It's light emitting from it's body was majestic and wondrous. It was the essence of everyone's wildest dreams, I was rooted in place unable to move, breath or speak.

I wanted to reach out and touch the phoenix but it remained in the air singing for, or at, me. I was again befuddled, wondering what I should do. So I remained standing there entranced in it's flawless form, details and it's icy eyes that stood out like silver against it's fiery colored feathers. Only just gazing at it I felt my heart begin to warm the very cockles of my heart. When it stopped singing for a split second I let out a deep breath I didn't notice I was holding. It suddenly turned to face me then dove towards me, the light was unbearable so I was forced to squeeze my eye lids shut and turn my head away as it sped at me, curiosity overcame the well being of my eyes and I looked directly at the phoenix as it crashed into me. Everything went black.

*** Silvery Skies

As soon as my brown eyes opened I was surprised to see that I was on a boat that was.. Flying across the starry skies, the boat was a sleek silver matching the odd colored stars which reminded me of tiny silver studs that were played out perfectly in the sky creating all sorts of designs. The moon was full and it was also silver against the velvety raven black skies. I cringed in fear as I felt something fall on to my bare shoulder, only then did I notice I was draped in seamless black silk halter neck dress. It reminded me of a funeral, which reminded me that I was dead. I then saw there was a drop of pure water laying on my pale skin, and then it started raining harder, the coldness bit at me like thin daggers of steel, the water changed to sleet.

I was quickly drenched just standing there at the edge of the boat, which was either steering itself or there were invisible people doing the job. I turned and ran to the cabin below the back deck, but it was locked and I could not enter, then silvery lightning struck the side of the ship, and it started to fall. I screamed in terror. Even if I was dead I didn't want to die again. That made no sense so I stopped thinking that I was about to 'die' and started to wonder why I was so strange. When I looked down I saw a sea of all the people I loved, dead. My heart shattered into a million crystal pieces as the boat suddenly pulled up repairing itself.

As the boat continued on course I asked myself repetitively what I did to deserve such a fate as this? Even as I glanced at the dark sky I saw the faces of the ones I loved, haunting my very eyes. I couldn't tell if I was ever going to escape this fantasy, this world, or if this was really what being dead was like. I almost drove myself to madness hanging on the railing to support my legs which had been drained of all there strength and energy, I felt a burning streak on my cheek and moved my hand to touch it only to find I was crying. Me crying? No that's impossible, I hardly ever cried. I had to be strong for myself, I hadn't cried in nearly eight months. But I knew there was no way to stop those tears welling up in my bland eyes. So I succumbed to the sorrow.

After what seemed countless days on this ship broken down in tears, I felt it fading away, as if I had driven myself out of this place, I saw a mirror in the middle of the ship which I had not noticed before, maybe because it was sleeting so hard. But no, I clearly remembered running in that exact spot at some point of time. I then warily approached it careful to avoid lightning struck places. I leaned in towards it, unlike most mirrors I did not see myself. I saw a whole different world, I moved further closer and lightning hit the mirror everything was in blur for the next few seconds. Then with a soft thump I hit the ground dazed. The world seemed to be moving in circles around me, I stood up feeling a pain spread through my freezing cold legs.

Then I saw that it wasn't the world moving in circles, the ship was split in half and the part I was on refused to repair itself, it hurtled towards the ground spinning so fast, I felt ill and saw shards of the mirror floating around me. Speaking to me." Follow us to the next place of pain which will make you hate yourself more." They seemed to be saying in taunting, wretched voices, I wanted to lash out at them but I knew I would only hurt myself more. I then felt myself drawn in towards them, and for the second time after I 'died' everything went black. Yet this time was so much different. I felt the world grow around me, I heard crickets chirping.

*** Dusty Gardens

A soft, cool breeze brushed my cheek, a soft flowing cotton dress blew just barely above my knees I felt so free and so happy. My hair was brushed and had I had a wreath of pale pink roses set on it's thick brown mass. I felt as if nothing could go wrong and that those spiteful places would never return to me, and nothing could harm me here. I was not lost, I felt the happiness of the world grow with the warmth inside of me. I hear life here. I was not alone. I was me, myself, what I wanted to be. Afar off the sounds of children playing reached my tender ears. I was not alone. But as much as I heard, I could not see what I heard. This started the whole downfall of this new place.

I noticed the grass was wilted and dead, the sky was brown with clear signs of dust clouds approaching me. Panic started to seize me, my brain stopped. I was scared, not nervous, not confused, just plane scared. The warmth that had been building up inside my heart vacated almost instantly. My breathing deepened, as the wind began to blow harder and start to chill my bones. My lips were soon chapped and a blueish purple. I turned my head from the strong gusts of air heading towards me, the sun was at it's peak yet everything was drained of life and heat. The weeds in the ground started to grow in to a dark maze looming over everything.

Shadows fell across my face making me feel the real meaning of being alone. I could still hear the noises, but they had no body, no form. I could half feel the warmth in my body which still remained, but it would not spread. I had no way out of this place. I started to run through the maze, trying to find a way out, trying to escape, but to no avail. I came to another dead end, upon reaching it my eyes started to water from the dirt blowing in to them, I fell to the ground exhausted, this was not the way I had planned for my life to end. Yes, amazingly enough I planned out how I was to die, but I knew it would never happen. Not to me.

The wind ripped at the ground sending more dust in to the air, only to be thrown into everything in it's direction. I tried my best not to breath in the sulfur tainted air, this was worse then anything I'd felt before. I wondered what it was I had done to deserve such a fate as this. This was beyond all possible imagination, well, other then the cursed one that gave me this. Suddenly my hopes were brought up, but no sooner then they were dashed. I saw a shadow of a living thing, I could tell it was living because it was moving. But then a screech left my mouth unknown to me as a tall man turned the corner. This was the strangest thing I'd ever seen in my whole time of life and 'death'.

He wore a long black cloak which flapped around his ankles, his face bore the signs of many battles upon it, he pulled out a dagger with a twisted blade and with one quick thrust, one move of his wrist draped in black, plunged the weapon deep in to my stomach. I screamed again this time it was voluntary. I felt the pain sear throughout me as if lightning had struck me and was spreading across my body. My eyes closed in horror, I was going to die for the umpteenth time after I died! As my body started to fall limp to the ground I pondered if I was to be stuck in this loop of pain for eternity. Never had I wished so much before to be truly dead.

*** Away from the Authors weirdness (well kinda)

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I want to know what is wrong with my friend. And I want to know NOW!" Ginny Weasley glared daggers at healer Blanche, who looked scared." I don't really give a damn about what the regulations are, I want to see Hermione, and I want to know what is wrong with her." Despite Harry's trying to calm her down Ginny was still completely and totally angry. Healer Blanche decided it was best to take Miss Weasley to his newest patient. To heck with the regulations, he didn't want to get skewered by the angry witch." It's about time." Ginny huffed, Harry gave her a look." I mean, thank you."

" Welcome." Marcus Blanche replied in a undertone." Miss Granger is still in a coma type state. We are trying to figure out what is going on, but to no avail. I'm not even sure what happened. Someone who refused to give his name brought her in here. Said she was grazed by a weak killing curse then left. After telling us that if we let her die he'd personally track us down and leave us in a worse state then.. Then what would have happened if we were tortured under the Cruciatius curse." Marcus gulped slightly, remembering the mans exact words.

" Interesting." Harry muttered to himself, trying to think of what guy would do that and care so much about Hermione. A thought came in to his head but he quickly got rid of it, bu-ut! It was possible. Harry forgot about that as he and Ginny entered one of the private rooms at St Mungo's. Hermione was lying on a white bed with a look of horror etched on her face. Ginny immediately ran to her friends side, clearly worried." Ginny, I'm sure everything will turn out okay." Harry found he was comforting himself more then Ginny as he said this. He suddenly remembered to ask the healer a question." Mr Blanche, what did the man who brought her here look like?"

" Um." Marcus was surprised with this question slightly." He was slightly taller then you, longer then usual platinum blonde hair. And I believe he had grey eyes. Didn't see him quite well with the lighting. Why do you ask? Do you know this man?" Harry's eyes went wide, inside he congratulated himself on guessing correctly. But asked himself why Draco would be anywhere near the Burrow." No matter, I'm almost positive Miss Granger will recover."

" She better.. For your sake." Ginny added after a moment. She pulled a seat up next to Hermione's bed and sat there her face almost completely drained of color, Harry sat behind her rubbing her back and biting his lip hard. He didn't want to know what would happen when everyone else found out. And, today was going really bad." Harry.. What. What if she doesn't wake up?" Ginny asked looking up at him, not caring that she sounded really childish. Tears were starting to spring in to her eyes." What will happen to Regulus and Nymph?"

" I don't know Ginny.. I don't know." Harry gulped, he could also feel his eyes starting to water. This was going to be one of the longest days in his life. And he knew it. The two of them just waited there watching Hermione and silently hoping for her to get better.


	42. Of Chocolate and Rose Petals

Chapter Forty Two: Of chocolate and rose petals, the sense of smell

I awoke, to pure white, cotton by the look of the material, blowing around my face with a sweet aroma of chocolate sweeping through out the air. It felt so good, so right, to be alive. To be away from the constant nightmares, the never ending cycle of worst memories. I suppressed a shudder thinking of them. They were worse then anything I had felt before. My eyelids fluttered for a few seconds before closing completely. I suddenly heard a shout of joy and footsteps rapidly approaching my bed. Only then did I notice something happened.

" Hermione! Your alive." Red hair was thrown in my face as someone pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, she smelled of crushed rose petals. Ginny." I was so scared that-That you were actually dead. Oh, it's such a relief to see you alive." I couldn't help but smile, as I guessed I was at St Mungos." When I heard you were admitted to the hospital I freaked, god I was scared." Suddenly I thought of Regulus and Nymphradora. I sat bolt upright, worry clearly creeping on to my face.

" What about.. About the twins, are they alright?" My eyes were big and round with fear. Ginny's melodious laugh filled the room. As she reassured me that Pansy had been taking good care of them. For one of the first times in my life I was happy to know Pansy Parkinson. She had changed a lot from that day before Harry, Ginny and I went hunting for Voldemort's horcruxes." How long have I been out and what happened?" I noticed Harry and Ginny exchange glances of slight worry as the healer started to check my current health.

" Well you see. You were grazed with the killing curse." Here I rolled my eyes, much to Harry's annoyance." Mione, you could have died! If the stupid idiot who did it, didn't think Draco was still evil you would have died! This isn't something to joke about." My laughter died in my throat. Draco, saved, me? Well, not that he wouldn't, it was just. Weird." That seemed to get your attention, Draco's out there waiting. I believe you owe him a apology.. And a thank you." I glared at Harry as I pushed myself out of the bed and walked towards the other room, biting my lip hard as I did so.

" Hiya." I smiled nervously at Draco who whipped around to face me. His face relaxed for a millisecond then returned to being serious." Dray.. I'm. I'm really sorry for, everything." I couldn't meet his eyes. I felt really guilty surprisingly, probably because of everything I went through. Next thing I knew his arms were wrapped around me. And was smiling brightly at me." Do you want to meet Regulus and Nymphradora?" I asked after a few moments of silence. He nodded.

" But first I have to do something.." I was confused as Draco let go of me. He started to kneel to the ground and my confusion disappeared." Will you, Hermione Jean, marry me?" I nodded, breathless, then leaned over to kiss him. It was a kiss full of love and passion." So now, don't go kiss some other quidditch star will you?" Draco teased, I hit him lightly, but laughed all the same." Kay, let's go see _our_ kids." I followed him, only just then realizing what he meant, they were always my kids. No, our children.


	43. Epilogue

Epilogue: Weddings of Love

I sat down on my plush seat, nervous as heck. I ran the comb through my thick brown hair again, biting my lip hard. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder bare shoulder, I smiled, with out them saying anything, I knew who it was, fate had chosen us to be together, there hand moved from my shoulder to my neck tilting my head up towards them as they leaned down and kissed me, a kiss which I responded with passion. Draco pulled back a little later and I then slapped him, a smirk playing on to my face." Get out, before Ginny kills you.. Your supposed to be getting ready!"

" Oh, so you don't want me here." He stated, I slapped him again, it felt half nice to do that, my hand against his skin." Fine. I'll leave Hermione, don't forget you need to get ready also. We are getting married, so your going to have to get used to that." And with that he slipped out. Fortunately Ginny didn't catch him as she came bursting in yelling at a few people behind her, and complaining that my wedding was more hectic then hers. There already was a tell tale spot of a baby bump on her stomach I noticed, I was so happy for her.

" Hey! You girl need to get in your wedding dress! Gosh, the wedding's in a hour and your not even ready. Your wedding is way more hectic then mine.." Ginny looked ready to slap me. I laughed and stood up, getting of my comfortable place and started to head over to my wedding dress. It took me a whole two weeks of going through stores and magazines till Anastasia Janelle randomly made up a design of the top of her head and forced me to use it, I have to admit. She's got some real talent.

" Okay, girl you crazy." I mumbled using terrible grammar. Ginny did slap me, right in the middle of doing my back to make sure the dress didn't fall apart." Alright.. I'll stop, I am just so nervous! And you know exactly what I'm talking about, I'm sure." I smiled at her. Another hour passed by, with much running, shouting and other things going on around me. And then it started, I knew right from the start that it was going to be perfect. Draco was standing there, waiting for me. With Blaise by his side, I almost laughed, Ginny was in a fit of hysterics when she found out Blaise and her were going down together being the Best Man and Maid of Honor.

" Do you Hermione Jean take Draco Regulus as your..." The man droned on, I was hardly paying attention to what he said. I didn't need to, I memorized the whole service at six. I just stared in to Draco's grey eyes, they looked so much different then they did a few years ago, he looked different, he was a changed man. I heard Nymphradora (my daughter not Tonks) starting to laugh for no reason. I almost joined in also. But somehow avoided doing that.

" I do." The two words were magical, not in a magic sort of way, in a loving sort of way. It was.. The best moment of my life. I only then noticed that the man speaking all the spells and such, bonding Draco and I.. Was the man who did Dumbledore's funeral, I had to look away from Draco for a split second to avoid laughter. I couldn't believe that I didn't notice before. Now he was speaking to Draco, and I was once again focused on my soon-to-be-husband.

" I do." He also spoke the words, with earnest, and a passion that in the beginning of my sixth year of Hogwarts I would have never believed him able to feel. I took a deep breath, knowing what part came next. My favorite, out of all the spells, all the bonding, all the oaths. It was probably the most divine and unique part of a wedding. Something that showed the couples love for each other.. I must say, I never imagined that I would be here with Draco.

" You may now kiss the bride." I was swept in to Draco's arms and kissed, not that I haven't kissed him before, but this kiss.. This kiss was the best of them all, I barely even noticed Regulus burst in to tears when Draco's and mines lips touched. That was it, all of this planning, all of this chaos. Just for one kiss! I must say, it's a little funny. But it was for more then one kiss, it was for.. Everything. The reception was the best I'd been to, and I've been to a lot. I'm glad that we let Narcissa plan it, it would have been weird if we didn't.

" Okay, I have a little speech to make." Blaise stood up, I glanced at Draco, he was clearly just as worried as I was." When I first heard that Draco and Hermione were getting married, second time around with there engagement." There was a little laughter here." I punched him." Not so much laughter." I told him, that if he broke Hermione's heart. He'd have Harry and the whole Weasley clan on his back.. And he said. That I was a idiot for suggesting it, and you know what? I was." I couldn't help but laugh. Blaise said a little more then sat down.

" He really punched you?" I asked worried, turning to Draco who nodded." Wow! That jerk, I'll slap him.. Soon. Oh great now we have to kiss. I hate that dumb clanking on the-Did Courtney seriously break her glass by tapping it with her knife.." We both turned, and sure enough. Courtney did and she was laughing hysterically." Oh wow, this family will never run out of surprises." I hugged Draco, then kissed him, again. This life was perfect, and Draco's the reason for the Teardrops on My Guitar.. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star...

The End..

**A/N: Thank you for reading the whole 43 chapters of this story! I think I'm going to cry! It's my first non one shot finished! **


End file.
